Smile
by Dying Romance
Summary: “Do you like doing this to me?” Draco asked. “At worst, I feel bad for a while. Then I just smile,” Hermione grinned at his tears. “I go ahead and just smile.” She enjoyed making him hurt. Not your typical fairytale ending, atleast not for one of them.
1. The Challenge

**Title:** Smile

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy makes a bet with his Slytherin cronies that he could make Hermione Granger swoon. He fails to realize that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry have over heard him and his friends plan this. With the consent of her friends, Hermione plans to make him squirm. Love blossoms, but only in one of their hearts. Not your typical fairy-tale ending. Inspired by "Smile" by Lily Allen.

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm backkkkk! Lol, well thanks for all the support on "Dreary Days". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as you have enjoyed that one. I've decided to take a total different route on this story by the wayyyy. Anywho, please read and review! Btw, is it proved that Hermione's middle name is Jane? Cause I've thrown that shit out the window, lol. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and as always, ignore the books, lol.)**

* * *

"Ronald, please concentrate," Hermione Granger groaned. She was helping him study for a Potions test in the library and he was, as always, ignoring her. Perhaps his concentration was lacking more than usual because Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were making out behind a bookcase and one could say that they were not trying to conceal it.

"I can't. It's much too noisy in here…"

"We're in the library, for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm talking about Gin and Harry," Ron grimaced. "Gosh, I've accepted it but it is still the most disgusting thing I've ever seen…and _now_ heard."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, if you plan on passing this Potions exam then you're going to have to block them out."

"Fine," Ron sighed. He slid his seat closer to her and stared into her notes with a blank expression.

"Goodness Ronald, you would have thought that I, Hermione Granger, would have chosen to date a boy who was a tad bit brighter than she. But instead, I go the total opposite direction," she said, playfully.

Ron pouted. "Thanks a lot Mia, I really appreciate it."

"I was kidding and how many times have I told you not to call me Mia?"

"C'mon, Hermione _Miranda_ Granger…I've adopted Mia."

"It's just not me. It's odd."

Ron kissed her cheek. "Whatever, _Mia_. Anyway, let's study, then?"

"Yes please. Now, when you were sound asleep two days ago, Snape explained to us the Drought of Confusion. He told us that it could negatively affect you—Ron!"

"Huh? What?" Ron said, snapping out of his sleep.

"You were falling asleep on me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this."

"Fine, then take my notes and study whenever you feel like it. I'm tired of trying to keep you awake."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not," Hermione said. "I just think you need some alone time with my notes here. Have a good time."

She got up and just when she was going to exit the library, Ginny grabbed her and pulled her behind the book case where her and Harry were at.

"I don't feel very comfortable with you two in here," she muttered.

"Please Mia, we would never," Harry said.

"_Mia_? Why is this spreading like wild fire?"

"Shhh," Ginny said. She retrieved Ron and brought him back there, too. "You guys have to hear what Malfoy and those other baboons are talking about."

"I don't care," Ron grumbled.

"Oh, but you will," Harry assured.

They all silenced themselves and on the other side of the bookcase, Draco was sitting with his fellow Slytherins. They were doing a horrible job at whispering to each other and their conversation was quite audible.

"You want me to do _what_?" Draco said with disgust.

"Make that Gryffindor Mudblood fall directly at your feet," Blaise Zabini repeated with a grin.

"And could you please clarify what I would be gaining from this?"

"Well, I think we can admit here that Granger has been looking quite luscious lately, so you'll be getting some of that ass. Also, all of us here are willing to put some money together and pay you 500 galleons for our entertainment."

"Make it 1,000 and I'll say yes."

"Deal," Blaise smirked. "You better make this good Draco if we're going to pay you that."

"Oh, it will be," Draco said. "Hurting that Mudblood and getting her to do whatever I want? It'll be great."

"I can't believe that jerk!" Hermione said, angrily.

"Be quiet!" Ginny said, nudging her.

"I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" Ron seethed.

"Don't be thick! We could use this to our advantage," Ginny said.

"Are you daft?" Harry asked.

"We could hurt him if Mia agrees to go along with this," suggested the red head.

"What?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison.

"Mia, you let yourself be 'swooned' by Malfoy and instead make him fall in love with you. Or atleast you can make him desire you until he suicides from the blue balls."

"But that would involve Mia letting herself be…touched by Malfoy," Ron said. "I would never allow that."

"But Ginny may be on to something," said Harry.

"No, no way. He's way too perverted," Hermione said.

"But we could finally get the ultimate revenge. You can single-handedly break Draco Malfoy. He'll get a taste of his own medicine, Mia," Ginny grinned.

"I don't know…I need to think about this," Hermione said.

"_We_ need to think about this," corrected Ron.

"Mia, don't let the opportunity go," Harry said.

"Stop calling me Mia or I'll murder all of you!"

The other three sighed. "Finnneee…"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go back to the common room to do some homework. I can't be in this library anymore. Let me know if you hear anything new."

Ginny nodded. "Think about it!"

"Gin, stop trying to tempt her," Ron said.

"Hey, just think of Malfoy squirming because of Mi—Hermione," Harry grinned. "Best thing ever." Ron snorted.

As Hermione exited the library, she was pinned against the wall. Her brown eyes met with Draco's stormy gray ones.

"Where's the rush Granger?"

"The rush is me getting away from you," she answered, pushing him away.

"Ah, come now, I know you don't have much to do…," he whispered, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger and pushing her against the wall again.

"I'm not a bum like you Malfoy, I have an agenda that doesn't consist of food, sleep, and sex all day."

"Sex, ey? I didn't even know that word was in your vocabulary," Draco grinned.

"There are many things you don't know about me," she retaliated.

"What? Is the virgin of all virgins not a virgin at all?" Draco slowly glided a single finger against her thigh and Hermione tried to hold back a grimace.

"Merlin, get away!" she said, kicking him in the knee.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

"Get over yourself!"

Hermione stormed down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. If he wants to put her up for bets and money like some sort of worthless possession then she was going to teach this boy a lesson. Hermione Granger vowed to break Draco Malfoy into a million pieces by making him love her.


	2. Checkmate

**(A/N: Yay, chapter 2! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always. I'm going to have such fun writing this story, hehehe. Love ya!)**

* * *

The next day after classes, Hermione paced the length of the common room angrily. She was still fuming due to her previous encounter with Draco. Arms crossed, she spoke to Ron, Ginny, and Harry who were frighteningly staring at her from the couch.

"How dare he?!" she repeated for the twentieth time. "He wants to play with fire then by hell, he's going to get burned."

"Mia, please calm down. You're creeping me out," Ron said.

"DON'T CALL ME MIA!"

"Merlin, why are you so angry?!"

"Because Ronald, this buffoon is betting on me. He thinks he could just make people fall in love with him and then just break their hearts!"

"Isn't that what you plan to do?" Ron retaliated.

Hermione glared at him. "Yeah, I am going to do it but only because he has this-this shit coming!"

"So, it's on then?" Ginny grinned and Hermione nodded in response.

"There is just one little problem," Harry said. "What if you actually _do_ end up liking, or even loving, him?"

Ron's eyes became wide and alarmed. "No, you would never, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. This is strictly business," Hermione said.

"Harry does have a point though," Ginny started. "_We_ might be the ones playing with fire. I mean, girls see he is a pompous idiot and they still fall for his charms. He is also quite a piece of eye-candy…"

"GINNY!" the boys bellowed.

"I'm being honest!"

"Well, you know what, it'll be a surprise to everyone when Malfoy falls for me instead of the other way around," Hermione said. "I may not be the most gorgeous girl and I may not have the best body but I can work what I've got."

"Yeah, I know," Ron grinned. "Hey wait! You aren't working anything for him!"

"Ron, I can do what I want with my body."

He gaped at her. "You would sleep with him!?"

"No! Besides, what's the big deal, I'm not a virgin."

"Yeah, because you gave that to **me**. Are you failing to realize that you are **my** girlfriend?"

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, I love you. I gave myself wholly to you. I would never, in a million years, betray you. You must understand that I have to do this. I have to hurt Malfoy. He has humiliated and belittled me. No more of that. Him and those other Slytherin bastards want entertainment? Oh, I'll give it to them."

"I just…," Ron muttered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Please trust me…"

"Fine…do what you have to in order to get your dignity and pride back."

Hermione smiled. "Let the games begin then."

* * *

A few weeks passed and Draco did not approach Hermione again. She was starting to think that he had forgotten or that the bet was off. She was sadly mistaken.

"Well, I am stuffed. I'm going to go…err, to the library and read. As always," Hermione said getting up from the Gryffindor table.

"I'll go with you," Ron suggested.

"No, Ron, stay with me!" Ginny pouted. "Harry will be leaving soon to Quidditch practice and I'll be alone."

"Um, okay…"

Hermione smiled. "Such a sweet sibling. See you in the common room!"

_That was a close call! _Hermione thought, walking towards the abandoned girls' bathroom. _If Ron were to find out that I was brewing Ginny an Anti-Pregnancy Potion he would go under cardiac arrest. Then again, I drink it myself, how else did he think we got rid of the protection? He probably thinks I do the Anti-Pregnancy Spell but I hate it. It takes a negative toll on your reproductive organs while the potion is like the muggle pill…_

Hermione entered the bathroom, thoughts about pregnancy and such swimming through her mind. She took Harry's invisibility cloak off of a cauldron she had hidden in a corner. She made him lend it to her since he approved of the potion making. She sat on the floor and with her wand, conjured a small fire under it.

"Goodness, this potion takes ages to make," she muttered to herself. "I've been doing this for like a week…"

"Well, if it isn't Granger making an Anti-Pregnancy Potion…," she heard a voice drawl.

"Your girls must take it a lot if you can tell from the smell," she answered, not bothering to turn around.

"They do. You see, I'm not very fond of using Wizard's Wrappers. They get in the way of my fun."

"I don't care about any sort of fun you have, Malfoy," said Hermione, adding crushed leaves to the concoction.

She heard his footsteps approaching her. "Merlin Granger, I guess you aren't a virgin at all. As a matter of fact, if you have to drink the potion, you must screw a lot."

"Ginny and I share one cauldron of it so I make it every two to three months."

"Wow, you _and_ the Weaslette!"

"Yes, I know. It's amazing someone besides you has a good fuck every once in a while," Hermione said. She could feel her blood boiling and when her anger rose, she let some of her inhibitions go.

"Mmm, it sounds good when it rolls off of your tongue."

"What? Fuck? Fuck, fuck, fuck…How does 'Fuck me Malfoy' sound?"

Next thing Hermione knew, she was flipped on her back and Draco was straddling her. He was giving her his trademark smirk and his eyes were glittering with amusement.

"I don't know Granger, how _does_ it sound?" Draco asked, his face inches away from hers.

"Like a horror film," she answered. "You know Malfoy, you really don't faze me."

"You aren't uncomfortable with the fact that I'm over you, my lips threatening to graze against yours…?" he whispered.

"Nope. As a matter of fact, I'm about as turned on as I was the day I walked in on my father taking a shit. This means, I'm not turned on at all."

Draco glared at her. _How dare she say that? No one has ever resisted me and she isn't going to be any different. She'll do anything I say and want by the time this bet is over…_Not knowing what else to do, he put his lips against hers and kissed her.

Hermione grimaced against his face and grabbed his shoulders. She brought her foot up to his chest and kicked him off of her.

"What is your damage, Granger?!" Draco asked, hitting the floor on his back.

"Draco Malfoy, look at me right now," she said. She dropped her school robe and under it she was wearing her short skirt, a white button up, and a form fitting sweater. It was the everyday school uniform but Hermione was not oblivious to the fact that it hugged her body nicely. "If you want this," she started, pointing at her body, "you're going to have to work for it, darling. Now, get the hell out of here with your lame flirting abilities."

Draco stared at her in awe. Was this the Hermione Granger he had known and taunted for 7 years of his life?

"Get out, sweetheart! This potion is just about ready and I want to do my boyfriend tonight!"

Draco scrambled to his feet and with one last shocked stare, left the bathroom. As soon as Hermione was sure he was far away, she burst into a tearful laughter.

"Does he really think he's going to win this? He obviously doesn't know the ambitious and angry side of Ms. Granger," she said to herself. Grinning, she sat back on the floor and continued brewing the potion.

* * *

Later on that night Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was playing an intense game of chess with Harry. She winked at Ginny to signal that the potion was done and ready for pick up and then sat beside her.

"Having fun watching the boys?" Hermione asked.

"Always," replied Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Had fun in the library?"

"Actually…," she whispered, "I ran into quite the lagoon creature."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Give me the details of his torture."

Hermione went into a description of her encounter with Draco and Ginny started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, moving a chess piece.

"Well, Hermione here was telling me about this bloody pad she found clogging up the toilet and the—"

"SILENCE! That is so disgusting!" Ron scowled.

"Merlin, I'm going to stop asking you girls anything," Harry muttered. "CHECKMATE!!!!!!"

"W-WHAT?!" Ron screamed, flabbergasted.

Harry got up from his seat and started pumping his crotch into the air. "I FINALLY WON AFTER SEVEN YEARS OF PLAYING CHESS WITH YOU!"

Ron stared at the chess board desperately trying to figure out what went wrong. A tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it away quickly. Harry continued to dance around the common room.

"Ronniekins, are you choking up?" Ginny asked, amusement dripping from her voice.

Hermione giggled behind her hand. "Aw honey, it's _just_ chess…"

"_Just_ chess???" Ron asked.

"Come now, I'll make it feel better," Hermione offered, kissing him. "Okay?"

Ron sniffled and nodded with a large pout. Ginny was now dancing around the room with Harry. Hermione smiled at the scene around her. Harry wasn't the only one celebrating his first checkmate, but internally, she was too. She won her first game of "chess" with Draco and she could not be more satisfied.


	3. Obsession with Power

**(A/N: Chapter 3! Read and Review! Thank you very much, loves! Oh and thanks for thinking I'm funny, lol.)**

* * *

Hermione knew that any day Draco would try to corner her again. She was positive that his ego and pride were bruised after their confrontation in the bathroom. _He must have felt like slitting his wrists at the thought of not being able to seduce a girl like me…_, she thought and snorted. The thought of him being excited by her body and humiliated by her attitude exhilarated her. She wanted to haunt Draco's every dream.

Classes had just ended on a Friday afternoon and Hermione needed a way of relaxation. She knew just the thing—a bath in the Head's bathroom. She smiled at the thought of it. Of course, the Prefect's bathroom had been beautiful but the Head's one was absolutely dazzling. Everything was made of chrome and marble. The bath in the Prefect's bathroom resembled a children's pool compared to the size of the one in the Head's. It had atleast ten more different scents of various glittering colors. Grabbing some clothes, a towel, and a novel from her dorm, she headed towards the bathroom.

Upon arrival, Hermione immediately started running hot water and all of the different scented bubbles. Steam immediately filled the room and the mirrors quickly became fogged up. Sighing at the humidity hitting her body she undressed herself and lowered herself in the tub. She gave a breath of relief as she emerged herself completely in and brought her head back up, soaking wet.

"Perfect…," she whispered. Hermione reached over for her book but found that it was gone. "What in Merlin's name…?"

"I despise this book. Mother made me read it over the summer one time," a voice drawled.

"The Scarlet Letter is a classic book and a good one at that. Must you interrupt even the most solitary and tranquil moments of my life?" Hermione asked, a bit of exasperation in her tone.

"Well, you can't blame me for being Head Boy and wanting a bath in the magnificent bathroom as well," Draco answered. "I think we can share it. I mean, it _is_ gargantuan."

"Malfoy, please refrain from entering this bath tub with me."

"Come now, we can have an intellectual conversation about Nathaniel Hawthorne's hidden themes," Draco said. Next thing Hermione knew, she heard a bit of splashing and through the humid fog, she could see Draco approaching to sit closer to her.

"Are you completely insane?!" Hermione bellowed, quickly moving away.

"Calm down Granger," Draco said with a smirk. "First of all, you didn't see any of my family jewels, even though I know you want to. Second of all, I didn't see you undress or get into the tub and I am definitely not going to pull any stunts in here. I just want some, how you say, _bonding time_."

_Okay, keep your composure,_ Hermione thought. _This is what he wants; to make you blush, make you hesitate. You have to have more power over him. Have power over him Hermione Miranda Granger, power! Make him sweat. Soon enough, he won't be able to live without you because you're the challenge he was never faced with._

"Fine, let's bond then," Hermione said, moving close to him. "Let's talk about the novel."

Draco grinned. "What's your view on the adultery issue in the book?"

"Well, let's be honest Malfoy…everyone, atleast once in their life, is presented with an opportunity they cannot give up. Sometimes desire and passion posses a person to do things they never imagined they would do…with people they never imagined…," Hermione said, her voice hushed and slow.

"Yes, Dimmesdale and Hester did take up their love and desire with no hesitation. But what about the guilty conscience that followed for Dimmesdale? He was a priest who had conceived a child with a married woman…"

Hermione laughed lightly. "I wasn't talking about Dimmesdale and Hester, _Draco_."

"Really? Then about who?" Draco asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Am I really that hard to figure out?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

_What is going on with this daft woman?_ Draco thought. _I thought that an intellectual conversation would have sent her toppling into an orgasm but it turns out that the little wench is actually in possession of a dirty mind. Maybe this will be easier than I thought…**and** I'll get ass._

Draco grinned. "Speaking of adultery, what about Weasley?"

"Weasley? Who's that?" Hermione asked innocently. _I am so sorry Ron,_ she thought. The statement only made Draco's grin widen.

"I had no idea that inside you were such a dirty witch…," Draco said, pulling her to him.

"I'm not but just the mere sight of you makes me melt, Draco. Every time I see you, I just want to pull your pants off and…and…," Hermione said, a whimper in her voice. She was having a good laugh inside about how much she was playing the act up.

"You want to what?" he growled into her ear.

"This!" she replied, plunging her hand into the water and grabbing him. His facial expression was a mixture of shock and pleasure. Hermione grinned and wished she had a camera. "Do you like that?"

"Let's just say that if I had known earlier that you were such a freak, you would have been in my bed ages ago…," he groaned.

Hermione resembled the Cheshire cat when he finished that sentence. _My sexuality has made him admit that I, the muggleborn, would be good enough to bed. It's not love, not even like, but it's lust and that is step number one._

"Do you lust me Draco Malfoy? Do you want me right now?"

"Yes Hermione, stop asking me stupid questions," Draco answered, pulling her into a kiss.

Hermione quickly pulled away. "Shit! Ron's waiting for me; I told him I'd give him a good _fuck _tonight."

"What?!"

"I have to go, darling. Catch you some other time," Hermione said. She pulled herself out of the tub and Draco gawked at her body. A grin spread on her face and she slowly dried herself and got dressed. She loved to torture him. _How did I ever live without making his life miserable?_

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room, cuddling with Ron. She was having a pang of guilt for what was happening between her and Draco. She couldn't bring herself to tell Ron about it so she would make up innocent encounters between him and her, always hiding the true ones, except from Ginny.

"Anything bothering you?" Ron asked.

"No, just tired. Long day…double Ancient Ruins…," Hermione answered, burying her face into Ron's chest. He screwed his nose up at the thought of it.

"In need of a massage?" he offered, placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and he started rubbing his palms into her back.

"You're so good to me Ron," Hermione smiled.

"That's because I love you, Ms. Granger."

She giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

That night, Hermione was plagued with dreams of Draco Malfoy. In them, he was begging her for love and she would just laugh and push him away. They were lovely dreams because he was in despair but they were also nightmares because she had no idea she that in her. _It is just that sense of power, _she thought to herself as she brushed her teeth in the morning. _It's infecting my veins but I adore it. I see nothing in Malfoy but a potential hurt boy in the near future. Maybe I have a little bit of Slytherin in me. Just a droplet…but who knew that revenge was** actually** this sweet?_

* * *

"Blaise, what in fuck am I going to do?" Draco asked, angrily.

Blaise grinned. "Does the Mudblood actually have you wrapped around her finger?"

"No, you thick headed idiot. Don't you realize what is going on here? It seems that I'm not the only one playing mind games here. Apparently, she is trying to attack me with sexual innuendos that are supposed to seduce me."

"Don't get crazy about it Draco. For all you know, you are making the girl's knickers wet and she just doesn't know how to control it. You have to realize, she has two conflicting problems right now: should she remain Weasley's princess or should she go off on a tangent and screw you senseless? You're causing her stress here."

"You may be right. I just don't want to become the laughing stock of those damn Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy always gets the last laugh."

"Not this time. Those who are paying you will get the last laugh. So far, we are bored. Granger is turned on but not in love. Get moving with it already."

"Shut the fuck up, I've only been with her twice. I need time."

"Usually girls only need one look at you before they want your children. Is Hermione Granger resisting the greatest Slytherin Sex God of all time?

"Blaise, do you want to die tonight?"

"Don't make threats you aren't willing to complete," Blaise said. "Like I said, _get moving_."

Draco glared at him. "Get off of my back you dunce. I do whatever the hell I want." _That wench will be screaming my name, I swear she will. She'll offer up her life just to be in the same room with me when I'm done with her. Love? They want to see love, then they'll get it._

* * *

Hermione waited for everyone to wake up but, as usual, Ginny, Harry, and Ron slept past her patience level. She decided to go for a walk on the grounds for a while until they decided to snap out of their slumber. She sighed as she saw that they were deserted. _Does no one get up at all on Saturdays? _She took a seat beneath a shaded tree and closed her eyes. She was bored and for once did not want to read. Hermione wanted to indulge in the exercising of her slow torture. As if her thoughts had reached the heavens, she heard footsteps approaching her and when she opened her eyes, she saw Draco.

"Good morning darling," she smiled, patting the space next to her.

"Not hesitating today then? Won't people start to talk if they see us together?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Have you ever heard of lying? We could say its Head business."

"I must ask, what has gotten into you lately? Such Slytherin trademarks have made themselves alive in you," Draco said, smirking.

"Desire changes a person, Draco. That wanting can flip you at any time between two identities…"

"I agree…it can even make a Slytherin want to bed a muggleborn Gryffindor."

Hermione felt anger flutter up inside of her. _This is why I want to make you squirm Malfoy!_

"Hmm, really?" she asked, covering up her annoyance. She felt his hand grip her thigh gently.

"All you have to do is give in," Draco said.

"I want to, I really do…," Hermione said. "But I want to be a challenge. You need to deserve me…_pursue_ me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Pursue you?" _She must be crazy thinking that I would pursue **her**, of all people. I've never pursued anyone!_

"I'm sure it wouldn't take any work to convince me. I mean, you already do have my panties in a twist," Hermione grinned. "Anyway, I'll catch you later, darling."

Hermione got up and made sure he got a decent view of her thighs. Smirking, she went back to Gryffindor Tower and waited for her friends. _If Malfoy pursues me, that really means that I have him eating out of my palm. He can't resist a challenge, especially from someone who keeps denying him sex. He'll fall in love with the idea of a girl who is just like him but he can't have. I have to become the female version of Draco Malfoy and I am doing a pretty good job. _Hermione grinned. _Power, power, power…_


	4. A Little Too Deep

**(A/N: Sorry for the delayed chapter! This week off of school has been really busy and I was not home for about 5 days. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and continue to do so! Hugs and kisses!)**

* * *

"A Slytherin party tonight?" Hermione repeated with a groan. "Ginny, too many people attend those and I cannot seduce Malfoy with everyone watching."

"C'mon!" Ginny said. "No one will have a fit if you just dance with him. And even if they do, what is the big deal? No one will take you off of your high pedestal because of it."

"Ginny, I am not on a pedestal…"

"You so are. People think you are perfect. This could be your opportunity to shake things up a bit _and_ get Malfoy drooling."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "I'll go. But on one condition…Ron and Harry are not to be present!"

"That has already been taken care of. Ron has the night booked."

"With what exactly?"

Ginny grinned. "Regaining his title as the Chess Commander."

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, black pumps, and a white button up shirt. The top buttons of the shirt were undone and revealed a black bra. To attract attention to it she wore black beads around her neck, a matching bracelet, and black stud earrings. Her hair was pulled tightly into a high ponytail. She put on no makeup except for a rosy red color on her lips. "Are you sure I look alright?"

"You look subtly sexy Hermione," Ginny grinned. "Malfoy is going to melt."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, we'll put on our school robes over our outfits so the boys think we aren't taking this party seriously. I told them we just wanted to get free food."

"And they believed you?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"We aren't dating the sharpest tools in the shed, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and shrugged her shoulders. After the two girls concealed their outfits, they exited Gryffindor Tower with neither Ron nor Harry suspecting of them.

Upon arrival, Ginny whispered the Slytherin password and they gained immediate access. The two girls entered and immediately someone took their robes and hung them up on invisible hooks. The room was littered with people making out and in the middle were people dancing, or more like having sex with clothes on.

"You don't expect me to do that, do you?" Hermione muttered to Ginny.

"Why of course. That _is_ why we came."

Hermione sighed. "People are eying me oddly."

"Maybe because you look like such a damn fox, Hermione! Loosen up!" Ginny said, smacking Hermione's bottom.

"Ginevra!"

"Sorry, music and I are a wild combination. Let's dance so you'll catch the lagoon creature's eye."

"But what if they think we're lesbians?"

"Hermione, girls dance together all the time! It is accepted in society. C'mon, you as a muggle should know that best."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. The red head surprised Hermione as she started moving her body like a snake against hers.

"Oh Merlin, I don't know what to do," Hermione said, panicked.

"Listen to the beat and calm down," Ginny said. "It's just music."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly let the rhythm of the music intoxicate her body. The sounds slowly took possession of her body and she found herself moving in sync with Ginny.

"Wow, I actually am good at this."

"Yes you are and apparently so good that Malfoy is coming. Catch you later," Ginny said, running off. Hermione could see she quickly latched on to a boy and continued dancing.

"Granger, who knew you could look so good," a voice whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned around and caught sight of Draco. "Thank you darling."

"And I saw you moving with Weaslette. Your body has a mind of its own…"

"I think you know what it is thinking then."

Draco grinned. "I only dance in secluded corners because when I do, things get a little steamy."

"Choose your corner then," Hermione said, offering him her hand. He took it and leaded her to an emptier, darker side of the room.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and spun her around. He put her bottom against his crotch and rested his hands on her hips. Hermione was facing the wall so she put her palms up against it pushed her bottom against him. She gently rubbed it against him in smooth circular motions. Draco put a hand on her thigh and brought her butt even closer to him. He quickly caught on to her motions and moved in sync with her. He leaned over and started whispering in her ear.

"You are good at making me want you, Granger. **Too** good."

"Am I?" she asked. In one swift motion she lowered herself to the floor and then slowly went back up, rubbing her bottom against him. She could feel him harden against her.

"You know you are. Don't play stupid…"

Hermione laughed lightly and continued to dance with him. Songs came and went and as they did, the tension between them escalated. He had a full erection and she was even starting to feel a little more than turned on. Droplets of sweat were starting to appear at the start of her cleavage. At one point, Draco spun her around and made her face him. He pushed her against the wall and his breath was ragged against her neck.

"I refuse to play cat and mouse with you any longer," he growled into her ear.

"Cat and mouse, darling? Isn't that when the cat _pursues _the mouse?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I don't pursue. I simply **get**."

"Such a shame you don't just **get **me, isn't it?"

Draco leered at her and pulled his wand out of her back pocket. Hermione stiffened at the sight of it because her wand was in her robe. He continued to smirk at her sudden fear and dragged the tip of his wand against her neck.

"I don't? Are you sure about that?" Draco muttered. He gently dragged the tip of his wand all over her breasts and then down to her thighs. He swiftly hit her crotch with it and laughed softly at her shocked face.

"Maybe I should go," Hermione whispered. _I am losing all composure. Malfoy is actually succeeding at turning me on. I can't believe it. I've lost today's battle for sure but I refuse to lose another._

"You are going no where…," Draco said, putting his arms on either side of her. "You're going to be mine."

"Please, just," she breathed.

"Just what?" Draco placed kisses on her neck and gently nibbled at one spot. He lowered his head and placed a single kiss on the lacy material of her bra.

"Too many people are here…"

"My room then?"

"No, nothing, I have to go."

Draco grinned. "Am I making you go crazy, Granger? Absolutely wild?"

"Yes, I mean, no! Merlin, just move!" Hermione pushed him off of her and as she scurried away, she heard him laugh lightly. She grabbed a dancing Ginny by the hand, retrieved their robes, and left.

"What happened?" asked an annoyed Ginny. "I was having a good time."

"I broke under pressure. He was getting me in a vulnerable situation."

"He turned you on, ay?" Ginny grinned.

"No, I mean yes, but how could I help it? I was rubbing against him like a maniac and he was touching me all over. It was madness," Hermione said. "He must think he's winning me over."

"This is a semi-good thing because he'll keep going after you only giving you more of a chance to get the boy wrapped around your finger."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed. "I just hope he's falling for me because this is getting a little out of hand and I feel guilty. I am pretty much cheating on Ron."

"You are not," started Ginny, "because he knows of your plans and knows this is strictly business. Alright, you_ are_ hiding these events but with good intentions."

"But what if all this sexual tension ends up with me…you know."

"Screwing Malfoy? Well, if he wakes up in love with you, then who the hell cares?"

Hermione laughed gently at this. "You are insane Ginevra."

* * *

Draco now danced with a pretty raven haired girl from Ravenclaw whose name he could not remember. She was using all her might to turn him on but he was not that amused. He knew he would bed the girl but that wasn't enough to release the tension left in him by Hermione. He was satisfied with the fact that he saw a bit of weakness in her. She finally had no retaliation and he was positive that she desired him at that point. Draco wanted to see more of her and he had to admit, the Slytherin side of Hermione had him intrigued. He could not get over what a wild spirit she really was and truthfully, he enjoyed having her around and bad mouthing him.

"Draco," the girl cooed.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Rebecca!"

"Yeah, yeah, Rebecca, whatever," Draco muttered.

She sighed. "Can we go up to your room?"

He nodded with a bored look and took her up to him dorm. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her deeply.

_I need to bed Granger fast. I'm getting more and more desperate each time I see her. Who is she to resist me? I resist people not the other way around. This girl is turning out to be more of an enigma than I compromised for. We're getting in a little too deep. Or maybe I am…_


	5. Another Stunt

**(A/N: Hey everyone. Before you read the chapter I need to discuss a little something, lol. I think people are getting the wrong idea and may be angry at my idea of an ending. As my summary says this story will not have the typical fairy tale ending and also if you read it closely it says **_love blossoms in only one of their hearts_**. This simply means what it says: only one person out of Hermione and Draco will fall in love. The question is who? Now I understand that many people may despise this and maybe some will stop reading it but that is the ending I wanted. It is my story after all and I mean I was pretty clear. The song "Smile" suggests towards my ending too. So, anyway, I'm not angry or anything because I have no reason to be. I just don't want people flaming me because of my ending later on when it was so apparent. Enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day beside a naked Ron. She had quickly cornered him after the party and slept with him. Dancing with Draco worked her up and she needed release immediately. She rose from Ron's bed and dressed quietly. His dorm was empty and she guessed that everyone was at breakfast. Silently, she exited his dorm and went to hers. Hermione showered and then went to breakfast.

"Morning," said Ginny and Harry in unison.

"Good morning," the brunette answered, grabbing a blueberry muffin.

"Where's my brother?" asked Ginny.

"Asleep still," Hermione yawned. "We had a long night because we celebrated his victory at regaining title of Chess Commander."

"Hmmm, too much information?" said Harry. Hermione giggled as she poured milk into her searing hot coffee.

"Lagoon creature is currently burning holes into the back of your head," muttered Ginny.

"Lagoon creature?" Harry asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Hermione ignored him. "Is he? Well, let him stare all he wants. It's obvious that the events are still etched into his mind."

"Events?"

"I know. It's so exciting. He must really be trying to figure you out. Merlin, I think his feelings are developing," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Developed feelings?"

"Yes but last night it backfired a little I must say. I mean, there is no emotion of mine at stake except lust."

"LUST???" Harry asked eyes wide with confusion. They had successfully ignored each and every one of his questions but this one was evidently not going to be disregarded. "You can't possibly be talking about the bet…"

Hermione coughed nervously. "Well, Harry…I have been doing all in my power to break Mr. Malfoy…"

"You haven't done it with him, have you?" he asked.

"Harry, we are 17. No one says '_do it'_. You mean have sex? No, I haven't."

"Well, you can't lust someone out of nowhere unless you've had some physical contact."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what has **really** been going on between me and Malfoy. Look, just…don't tell Ron. He's accepted to let me do what I want but he would be crushed…" With another sigh, she told Harry every single encounter she has had with Draco and with the progression of each one, he grew more wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Don't be angry with her Harry. Malfoy is really starting to have conflicting feelings for Hermione. It's obvious," Ginny offered.

"I just…Ron will murder him if he finds out," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said, nibbling her bottom lip. "I'm considering taking a break with Ron. Not breaking it off completely because I truly do love that stubborn red head. I just think that on this mission of mine I should have no guilty conscience. Then when I'm done with this power surge I'm having and I have finally felt like I have succeeded, I can take him back. We'll have a fairy tale life with no extra baggage like Draco Malfoy's taunts in my head."

"Are you sure you want to do that? He'll be heart broken," said Harry.

"I don't want to do it Harry but I almost _have_ to. Ron will take me back when it's all over, right? Right?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course he will. He adores you and he may seem stupid but he fully understands that the only way you will feel like you have regained your pride is by hurting Malfoy." Hermione smiled back.

"What are you guys discussing ever so intently?" said a male voice. Hermione turned to see Ron sliding into the seat beside her.

"I was telling them about our game of chess," Harry said.

"Ah, and did you tell them how nicely I kicked your ass?" Ron asked triumphantly. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

Hermione sipped at her coffee and stared at Ron sadly. She didn't want to take a break with him at all. She wanted to be with him wholly and even marry him someday. She just couldn't do anything with a clear head knowing that somewhere an ignorant boy was betting on her like a piece of meat. It irked her so much and knowing that she could bruise Draco had put her senses on edge. She felt so much power running through her veins when his eyes would cloud over with lust—lust for her and only her. Doing what she was doing did not bother her at all; in fact she had felt no emotion or remorse towards it except vengeful happiness until the party, where he succeeded at turning her on. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron again. He made her feel horrible about the entire situation.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked. He sipped at his orange juice with a confused face.

"No sweetheart…," Hermione said. "Actually…can you and I talk?" He nodded slowly. "C'mon…"

She grabbed Ron's hand and led him outside. A warm breeze hit Hermione's face and she sighed.

"What's up?" he asked, holding both of her hands as she faced him.

"Well, this thing with Malfoy…it has been getting intense…"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Um, I'll make this brief Ronald. I love you so much, you know that. I want to be yours forever and I want to become a Weasley and have little red headed babies with your eyes and my brains. The only thing is that right now, I think we should take a break. If I continue on this mission of mine to break Malfoy, it may lead to certain things and I don't want to hurt you."

Ron stared at her blankly. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No! No, not at all. Simply taking a break. After this whole ordeal is done and over with, you and me can continue on our path to happiness."

He sighed. "I fear that he is going to win over your heart but…I trust you Hermione. If you think we should take a break until this is over, so be it. I'll be waiting for you with open arms no matter what happens. I love you."

Hermione's eyes watered and she threw her arms around his neck. She whispered 'I love you' into his chest and they kissed.

* * *

A few nights later, Hermione walked down the deserted hallways on her nightly Head Girl patrol. She had a feeling that she would bump into Draco even though it was very difficult because each one had their own set of hallways to look after. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she was roughly shoved into the stone wall.

"Ow, what the hell?!" she said angrily. Her arm had scraped against the wall causing her to bleed slightly.

"Quiet Granger, it's just me…," she heard Draco's voice drawl.

"You hurt me, you brute!"

"Have I now?" Draco looked at where Hermione was clutching her arm and he pulled her hand away. He started kissing the bleeding spot and licked it once.

"Must you start so quickly darling?" she asked with a sigh.

"Must you pretend it is a burden?"

She laughed at this. "I have a reputation, don't I?"

"One you obviously don't deserve. You're a closet whore," Draco whispered, caressing her thigh.

Hermione held back a glare. "I've told you Draco, lust does things to people."

"Like make them dump their boyfriends?"

"I didn't dump him…we're on a break…"

"While you get all of this supposed lust out of your system?"

"Somewhat…"

Draco smirked. "So this means you're going to give in to me soon, then?"

"If you make yourself worthy," Hermione answered. She gripped the hem of his pants and let her fingers caress his toned stomach and apparent pelvis lines. His pants and underwear hung low and they revealed a few strands of hair.

"Why are you so intent on playing hard to get?"

"Aw, come now Draco. Don't you enjoy a challenge for once? A bit of a chase?"

"No," he answered before crashing his lips onto hers. "You've turned out to be something else."

"Have I?"

Draco grinned and kissed her again. He slyly unbuttoned her school shirt and wrapped his arms around her now bare stomach. Hermione continued to let her hands roam against his chest and muscular back. She lifted one leg to put around him and he quickly followed up by wrapping both her legs around his waist and holding her up.

"Say you want me Granger," Draco whispered in a husky voice as he kissed the skin exposed by her demi-cup bra.

Hermione shook her head and held back a moan. "Fuck that, say **you** want **me**."

Draco laughed. "You really should have been put in Slytherin. All this pride and lust bullshit doesn't seem very Gryffindor to me."

"Oh darling, I am fit for Gryffindor. Sue me if I've turned into a woman with hormones these past years."

"Woman, yes…," Draco whispered, hiking up her skirt.

"Not so fast," Hermione grinned, smacking his hand away. "You haven't even taken off your shirt." She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of him. She placed haste kisses all over his chest and stomach.

Draco pulled her face up to his and kissed her ferociously. Her brought his hands under her skirt and placed them on her bottom.

"Forget this, I'm doing you right here," he muttered, pulling off his belt savagely. She giggled against his bare chest. "What's so funny?"

"You want me pretty fucking bad…"

"Yeah, I do, so what? You think I just let pretty girls flaunt themselves and not let me taste? You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry darling, you'll be tasting," Hermione smirked. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slowly. His erection made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Am I blessed sweetheart?"

"Beyond…," she answered. Hermione's trembling fingers tugged at his underwear and she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously as she lowered them. She blew on his erection and giggled. Draco grinned at her because while it was cute it was also extremely arousing.

Hermione got on the floor and was about to put Draco's erection in her mouth when she gasped and stood up.

"Granger, don't you dare pull a stunt. Get on your knees Granger!" Draco demanded angrily, fully aware of the fact that she was going to leave.

"Darling, don't talk to me that way," Hermione cooed, kissing him deeply. "I have to go, it is too late. We don't want to get in trouble, now do we?"

"Look at me; you can't leave me like this!"

"Oh, but I can," she grinned, buttoning her shirt and adjusting her skirt.

"You dirty wench, you planned this!"

"I want you Draco but I said you have to deserve me," Hermione said. "Goodbye!" She kissed him once more and waved at his penis like it was a puppy. With that done, she walked away from Draco, a slight skip in her step. He stared at her mouth agape and then looked at his crotch with self-pity.


	6. Darling

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Anyway, my brain is like bursting with so many ideas and it's killing me that I can't write all my stories at once. Each time I get a plot idea, I put it in my profile. So, I would adore you guys even more if you would read them over and when you commented you could also say which story you think you would like to read after "Smile". Thanks for all of your help loves. Read and review! Btw, slight warning: this chapter gets a little steamy, lol. More like very steamy, lol.)**

* * *

"Blaise, what in bloody hell am I to do?" Draco asked, exasperated. He and Blaise were in the library, pretending to study.

"Hmm, this is not the first time you ask me that," answered the brown haired boy.

"Look, she is playing fucking mind games with me. This is getting personal now. I don't give a shit about the money. I need to hurt her for my personal satisfaction."

"I don't care what level it's on. Frankly, I'm only entertained with this because she's getting under _your_ skin and I have never seen a bird do that to you."

"She isn't a bird," Draco snapped.

"Excuse me?" said Blaise, eyebrows cocked.

"She's a fucking whore is what I meant to say," he quickly corrected. "The point is I need to damage her. She is getting way too cocky. It's like I have her there, she wants me, but I don't understand when that damn Mudblood got so confident!"

"So damage her where it hurts. Get to her through Weasley. Look, the idiot is in here and sitting close by. Let's just talk a little louder about your adventures with Granger."

Draco grinned. "She was amazing, you know? Granger got down on her knees and I must say that mouth of hers does more than nag."

"Did you shag her senseless? That Gryffindor Mudblood needs to get a taste of what real men are like in bed."

"Shag her? Did I shag her? Blaise, I thought you knew me better. I fucked her so hard she was incoherent by the end of it. I asked her what her name was and the poor bitch could barely remember where she was."

Sure enough Ron was listening intently to everything they were saying. He wanted to go over there and beat them both but thought otherwise. _Hermione wanted to hurt him herself for all he says about her. Fuck I hope she burns him but…does she have to degrade herself to do that? What's happening to her? _Ron got up from his seat, slammed his book, and left the library, leaving behind two grinning Slytherins.

Hermione spent the days after her last encounter with Draco with a very content and smug look on her face. _It is amazing how a little bit of trickery could lighten up a person's mood_, she thought to herself. _No wonder Malfoy always walks around grinning. He has fun being a total prick. _She giggled gently at this as she walked to the library. To her surprise, out of it came Ron, the tips of his ears and face extremely red.

"Ron, are you alright?" she asked, gently.

"Hermione, look, I respect what you're doing with this Malfoy bullshit but aren't you exaggerating? You said it was getting intense but I didn't think intense included blow jobs and shagging!"

"What?! Listen to me Ronald; I have done nothing of the sort with him! I'll admit I've been a tease and maybe we've…we've kissed but that's it!"

"Just, do what you have to do Hermione. I love you and I hope by the end of this crazy thing, you'll still love me so we can get back together. Just get this shit out of your system and keep all this information away from me because it's killing me, okay?" Ron said softly. His face was full of agony.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I do love you…I always will…"

"Save it, okay? Just please, **get it out of your system**." With that said, he walked away from her.

Hermione's little hands turned to fists and she gritted her teeth. She was absolutely livid. _How can that little maggot say things like that! He wants to hurt me because he can't stop thinking about me every waking moment! I'll murder him!_

"DRACO MALFOY!" she bellowed. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Draco grinned when he heard her shrill yell from inside the library. "Showtime." He walked out calmly and tapped her on the shoulder. "You rang?"

"Why you egotistical bastard!" Hermione's petite body lunged at him. She almost felt ridiculous against him; she measured 5'2" and he was easily 6'3". Still, even with this against her, she threw multiple punches at his face. Draco winced as she gave him a good hit in the eye. He growled angrily and grabbing her, held her away from him and she kicked and flailed.

"What the fuck is your damage?!" he asked angrily.

"You told Ron lies about us! I haven't fucked you! You're just sore I left you naked in the middle of the hallway!" Hermione screamed. She then spit at his shoe. "You are fucking disgusting!"

"That's it, you nasty wench!" Draco threw Hermione's body over his shoulder and went to the Astronomy Tower. She kicked him in the stomach and punched his back the entire way there but he did not even flinch.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Draco locked the door and dropped Hermione's body roughly on the shabby couch in the middle of the room.

"You are starting to **really** piss me off Granger! Who the hell do you think you're dealing with here?!"

"An insignificant piece of garbage!"

Draco glared at her and straddled her. He grabbed her face roughly and turned it towards him. "Don't act so fucking gallant, Granger. You're just dying to rip off those robes so I can shag you senseless and you know it. So, _don't even try_ to act all fucking wonderful now just because Weasley got a whiff of some of the things we've _almost _done. You act like a damn slut around me."

Hermione glared right back at him. "I'm going to fucking murder you."

Draco smirked. "No more games Granger. We are locked in a fucking room together and I am on top of you. You're going to be mine."

Hermione attempted to push him off. She kicked her legs and tried smacking him but he successfully held her down. Draco pressed his lips against hers roughly. She moved her head from side to side trying to pull away. He continued to kiss her and Hermione soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him back just as hard and moaned into it. All of their anger and frustration was pouring into that kiss. Hermione's anger at all the things Draco had done to her and Draco's anger at the fact that Hermione was indeed getting to him, it all went into that single kiss.

Draco's hands pulled off her robe and ripped her shirt off savagely, sending all the buttons flying. They all tinkled as they hit the floor like a soft rainfall hitting against a window. He broke the kiss and took off his own robe and shirt. Hermione's hands fumbled with his belt and pants. He got up and kicked off his pants and underwear. Straddling her again, they locked lips in another passionate kiss. Hermione whimpered into it and moaned as Draco pulled off her bra and held her breasts. He swiped his tongue over each one and sucked on her nipples greedily. Hermione felt his hands trying to take off her skirt and she swatted them away.

"No fucking time," she breathed, hiking it up instead. "Just take off my damn underwear and go!" Draco grinned and pulled off her panties, tossing them aside.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Are you daft?! We've been over this a dozen times, I am no—," she started but Draco did not let her finish because he slammed into her so swiftly all she could do was groan.

Draco sighed in relief when he entered her. He pulled her legs apart a little more and put them around his waist. Pressing his lips against hers and massaging her breasts, he pumped in and out of her in a quick and rough manner. Hermione took hold of his hair and moaned into his ear causing him to increase in speed. Whenever he would hear her whisper 'Malfoy' into his ear, his state of arousal would escalate. He was slamming in and out of her so roughly that Hermione almost felt a little pain but it was replaced with pleasure each time. She pushed her hips against him. Their anger with each other was extremely evident and as they got angrier, things became rougher. Hermione's nails sunk into his back and drew a little bit of blood. In response, Draco bit into her shoulder.

"That's it Malfoy, I can't-I can't hold on anymore," Hermione moaned. Draco groaned in agreement and with one last final thrust, both climaxed.

Draco's body was glistening with sweat and he collapsed beside Hermione. She was breathing heavily and pulling moist pieces of hair away from her face.

"Merlin, you were such a good fuck," Draco whispered, now placing gentle kisses on her jaw line.

Hermione kissed him. "I don't want to blow up your ego but you deserve the title of Sex God. Then again, it could have been that we were both absolutely furious at the time."

"Angry sex …it's the best."

"I must agree, darling," she sighed. "Well, I should get going."

"No, why?"

"I have an agenda, remember?"

"Who the hell cares?"

Hermione grinned. "Are you becoming attached?"

"No! Are you insane? Fine, get the fuck out of here whore."

"Gladly darling," she smiled. She kissed him again and got dressed. With a slight wave, she left the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

"You didn't!" Ginny said, with a shocked look.

"We did…," Hermione blushed. "I have to admit, it was amazing."

"You don't…like him do you???"

To this question, Hermione laughed. "Heavens no, Ginny. I love your brother and as I said in the start, this Malfoy thing is purely business…with a tad bit of pleasure."

The red head grinned. "Goodness, who would have thought? You **are** bad!"

"Oh, I am not. Mind games, my dear, slight mind games."

"Slight? You're getting that dirty rotten Slytherin attached to you and perhaps to fall in love. That's devious of you darling."

Hermione snorted. "Darling."


	7. Pet Names

**(A/N: Chapter 7 in motion my friends! Please, read, enjoy, and review. Remember to PLEASE try and read the story ideas in my profile. If you do, when you comment my story please tell me which plot sounds interesting and you would look forward to after "Smile".)**

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she brushed her hair after a shower in the Head's Bathroom. She hit a high note nicely as she braided it. _Besides the fiasco with Ron, my plan is being executed perfectly. Anyway, it wasn't that much of a fiasco if he said he would take me back. Now that I've slept with Malfoy, I must push him away. I have to leave him thirsting for more. _She giggled. _How will he feel when I pretty much tell him I'm done with him? I hope this doesn't backfire!_

She finished doing her hair and stood up, gathering her things. She threw her towel over her shoulder but just as she was about to walk out, she came face to face with her least favorite Slytherin. _Unless he's naked, then he's my favorite._

"Granger," he grinned, closing the door behind him. "Going so quickly?"

"Yes, I've finished my shower and I don't hang out in bathrooms."

"Ah, you might want to stick around," he offered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, I rather not," she said, pushing his arms away. "I'm busy."

"What's your damage? We had an amazing time a few days ago. Did you forget so fast?" Draco asked, kissing her neck.

"I haven't forgotten; I just do not wish to repeat."

He looked at her, his expression a mixture of shock and confusion. "Why not?"

"I got what I wanted, a good fuck," the brunette explained. "It was more than good, it was fabulous but I'm pretty much done with you."

"Oh no, no, no," he said. "No one is **ever** done with me. I get tired of people not the other way around."

"First time for everything I guess."

"Granger, you will strip down right now and let me shag you until your vision is blurred."

Hermione giggled. "Darling, I'm sorry but this little sexual relationship we have is _over_."

"But-But you gave me a pet name!"

"Darling?" she said, an eyebrow raised. _Hmm, how to make him feel even more insignificant? _"That's what I call guys when I want to get into their pants. I did it when Ron and I weren't dating and I needed a quickie."

"_Granger_," he warned. "You want me; I see the lust in your eyes!"

"Draco, **_darling_**, I know it's hard for you to let me go. I mean, how could it not me? I was a chase and you caught me; you want to milk it for all it's worth. I just do not desire to continue with this. **I** milked **you** for all you were worth." Hermione giggled. "I did it in both the dirty and logical sense of the term."

He gaped at her. "You fucking bitch, you used me for a fuck."

"Isn't that what you used me for? Or is there more behind your intentions?"

"No, you were just a goddamn fuck, and I'm done with you too."

Hermione smiled. "It's settled then. Thank you though for making my little fantasy come true." She blew him a kiss and headed towards the door.

"I would love to know how you escaped from being put in Slytherin."

"Oh, it's simple darling, the same way you evaded being put into Hufflepuff." She grinned and left. _Oooh, burn Malfoy, burn._

* * *

Draco felt himself stare at the closed door of the bathroom for an eternity. He was completely astonished and felt himself going into cardiac arrest. _No girl, in the history of my existence, has ever turned me down! I should be ashamed. She's a Mudblood! Goodness, she insulted me so indiscreetly; I could have sworn I was in the Slytherin common room. Shit Draco, pet name?! How can I be SO idiotic??? Goddamn you woman, you are like no other female in this entire castle. I can't screw anyone besides her now, I'll feel unsatisfied! What to do, WHAT TO DO?_

* * *

Hermione wondered nervously as she headed towards Gryffindor Tower. _That was a huge risk I just took. It could go in one of two ways: either he chases after me showing true interest or he simple brushes me off and moves on. Merlin, I hope the thought of me is driving him mad._

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted. She was sitting on Harry's lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey you two. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"In bed, napping. He's been quite distant ever since the library incident," Harry told her.

She sighed. "Malfoy was just being a jerk. He was trying to hurt Ron in order to hurt me. I'm pretty confident that this thing will be over soon though. Malfoy was going ballistic today when I told him I was finished with him."

Ginny grinned. "Really? Was he pleading you to stay and screw him?"

"Inbetween the lines he was. He even said I gave him a pet name because I call him darling!" Hermione laughed. "I wish I could have recorded it. It would have been a riot to watch."

"Well Mia, you are truly pulling this off, aren't you? Malfoy's going down," Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, _please_ do not call me Mia!"

"Fun sucker."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "You may think so but I'm having a lot of fun lately."

"Of course, torturing a Slytherin," Ginny said. "You're evil."

"Apparently that is true because Malfoy seems to strongly believe I narrowly missed being placed into Slytherin."

Harry shuddered. "That is a frightening thought."

"Yeah it is," Ginny said. "You'd probably be Malfoy's girlfriend and sinful sidekick."

"Ah, the possibilities," Hermione joked. "But I very much prefer being considered loyal and brave than hypocritical and conniving."

"Conniving you already are," said Ginny.

Hermione smirked. "What can I say? It's amusing."

* * *

Hermione's next week was completely uneventful. Draco did nothing towards her; he only stared at her all throughout the day. She would smile and sometimes wave. At this, the blonde would narrow his eyes and turn away snobbishly. Hermione would snicker behind her hand quietly each time he did this.

Deciding to be a total and complete bitch one day, she decided to stop him in the hallway and have a little conversation with him.

"Draco, **_darling_**, how have you been holding up?" she inquired, a sympathetic look on her face.

"With what?" he said.

"With, you know, _losing_ me. You were all upset in the bathroom. I just thought that maybe you took what I said too harshly."

"Don't you for one second think you've gotten under my skin Granger. You are a piece of nothing to me. We don't even live in the same galaxy as far as I'm concerned."

"Why are you so angry with me? I didn't want to hurt you," Hermione said, running a finger along his jaw line. "Maybe I could…make it up to you?"

Draco's eyes immediately glazed over with lust. "Unless you intend on letting me ravish you completely after classes today please move away because rape never sounded so good until now."

Hermione eyes widened with fear and she thought for a brief second that maybe her plans had gone too far but she was calmed when a smirk appeared on his lips. "You want me?"

"Don't do this because you know you aren't going to let me have sex with you again."

"Maybe I'll break under pressure," she whispered into his ear. "There's just no pressure right now."

"Yes there is. You dream of me Granger; no one has done you like I have."

"I may casually dream of you but you spend your days with the thought of me in your head. You basically _breathe_ me at this point. Is my body your oxygen, darling?"

"Has that pretty little head of yours hit the cement, sweetheart? I freaked in the bathroom because I was horny but now, you're nothing to me."

Hermione grinned, easily seeing through his lies. "Well, like I said in the bathroom, it's settled then."

She smiled and kissed the corner of his lips, pressing her body against his. Her mouth lingered there for a second and they made eye contact. His eyes were smoldering with desire and she gently moved her lips so they were directly over his. She felt Draco's hands starting to grab hold of her waist. Hermione smirked and walked away, leaving him standing there. She heard him curse under his breath, making her smirk only widen. _Let's see how much of nothing I am now Mr. Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed that night contemplating her situation with Draco. She knew that he was breaking and that he indeed had some feelings for her. She was just not so sure on how to continue the plan if she had "broken things off" with him. She sighed and as a thought crossed her head, she smiled. _Jealousy. I need to get him jealous but not with Ron because that wouldn't affect him as much. I need to get him where it really stings. _Hermione's smile grew into a devious smirk. _Blaise Zabini._


	8. All Caught Up

**(A/N: Chapter 8 is here. Sorry for the wait, it was another hectic ass week. Thanks for reading, always remember to review please.)**

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table the next day for breakfast. She grabbed her usual blueberry muffin and served herself coffee, pouring into it some milk.

"How'd you sleep?" Ron asked, buttering some toast.

"Fine baby, and you?" she said, nibbling on her muffin.

He smiled very lightly at the familiar gesture when she spoke to him. "Same sweetheart."

Hermione smiled at this as well. It felt nice to talk to him that way. It was always something they did: she would call him baby and he would reply with sweetheart. She felt confident that even though Ron was having a hard time accepting her doings with Malfoy, he was quick to forgive her.

"So, any new ideas for Malfoy?" Ginny asked when Harry and Ron started having an engaging conversation about Quidditch.

"Actually yes," Hermione grinned. "First though, do you know of any upcoming parties?"

"Lavender and Dean were talking about organizing a party in our house. I think tomorrow they're giving out flyers for it. Why?"

"Well, I started thinking, how can I make Malfoy want me even more than he does now? Through jealousy of course. If there is another party I can make him envious with Zabini."

"What a fabulous idea. **One** tiny flaw though…Ron and Harry will be there."

Hermione's smile fell at this. "You're right. What am I going to do?"

"Well, Harry will be occupied with me, so he's no problem. Ron…he'll be focused on you," Ginny said.

"Unless…hasn't Lavender been harboring a crush on Ron ever since they snogged their brains out last year?"

"Yeah…"

"She's quite the promiscuous girl, she'll keep him entertained."

"Hermione Miranda Granger, you're going to let my brother sleep with her?!"

"No, of course not. That would be wrong…even though I've slept with Malfoy but my intentions have good motives. She'll just amuse him with her butt rotating in circles in his face."

Ginny giggled. "You really _are _something."

* * *

Hermione thanked Dean as he handed her a piece of blank parchment. These flyers always appeared blank so the teachers never found out but when she held her wand to it, all of the party's information would appear. Upon pulling away the wand, the parchment would be empty again.

**_Party of a lifetime!  
Gryffindor Tower 10:00 PM next Saturday.  
Limited amount of alcohol so bring more.  
Password: Leone Nascosto.  
Be there!_**

* * *

This time around Hermione went with a simpler outfit: she wore nicely fitting jeans, white and navy flats, and a navy tank top that stuck to her body. Her hair was flowing gently down her back and her bangs fell lightly over her eyebrows, very little of it going over her eyes. A long silver necklace adorned her neck, along with a matching bracelet and earrings.

"The common room is full already," Ginny said, applying some lip gloss.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second," she muttered, following suit.

Ginny nodded and headed downstairs. With one final glance in the mirror, Hermione went downstairs as well. The common room was extremely dark and she was shocked by the immediate wave of humidity that hit her body. Everyone was already on the dance floor, creating more and more body heat by the minute. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she scanned the room. Grinning, she saw that Ginny was talking to Lavender, convincing her to dance with Ron. With one last scan of the common room, she walked towards the couch and took a seat because neither Draco nor Blaise were there yet.

"You alright?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes, just waiting for my victims," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Ginny successfully buttered Lavender up and now Ron and she are dancing."

"Naughtily?"

"Somewhat, she's trying her hardest and he's just…being normal."

"Not bad," said Hermione. "Things are going smoothly then."

"You're not getting caught up in this are you?" Harry asked.

"I'll be honest…I have my little power surges you know, I get caught up in those because I just adore that feeling. I love hurting him, Harry. It's kind of frightening."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's _very_ unlike you."

"I know, I know…"

He sighed and smiled slightly. He ruffled her hair faintly and stood. "I'm going to go get Ginny and dance for a bit. Watch yourself, alright?" Hermione nodded.

A long while passed and Hermione drank five cups of alcohol waiting for the two Slytherins to arrive. She sighed and was convinced that her plan was ruined until she saw a familiar white blonde haired boy lurking about the room. She grinned when she saw Blaise walking beside him. Hermione stood up and she felt extremely dizzy. _I hate being such a lightweight and on top of that, I think I drank a tad too much. _Putting down her drink, she straightened herself out and walked towards them.

"Hello boys," she said, smirking. She felt Draco's eyes inspect her body.

"Granger, you're looking good tonight," said Blaise.

"Thanks. You are looking quite nice yourself."

Draco glared at the two. "Care to dance, Granger?"

"Sorry darling, I really wanted to dance with Zabini."

Blaise grinned and grabbed her hand. He led her to the dance floor and winked at a very angry Draco. He placed his hands on Hermione's hips and brought her close to him. She was stiff at first because even though she appeared comfortable, she was feeling awkward to be so close to Blaise. Draco was leaning against a wall, sipping from a cup. His eyes bore into hers and Hermione smiled evilly. She rubbed her bottom harder against Blaise and led his hands down to her thighs. She felt the liquor kicking in more and as it did, she let more and more of her insecurities go. Hermione's hips grinded into him and she bit her bottom lip as she put her hands in her hair. Blaise's lips were on her neck now and she moved her hair to the side to grant him better access. Draco chugged another cup of alcohol down as the scene before him became more intense. His eyes were volatile and Hermione was almost afraid she had perhaps taken it too far. The looks in his eyes were terrifying. Hermione turned towards Blaise and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his and put her knee between his legs. Her hips gyrated against his and next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against hers.

The alcohol made the scene in front of Hermione move quickly. One minute she was kissing Blaise and the next, he was on the floor. Draco was straddling him, throwing punch after punch. Her hands lunged out instinctively and grabbed hold of the blonde's robes.

"Draco! Draco, stop!" He looked up at her, absolutely enraged. His eyes softened at the sight of a tipsy Hermione and he stood up.

"Get off of me slut," he muttered, pushing her hands away. "I don't need your Mudblood filth all over me."

"You should be one to talk! You…you're just **DYING** to fuck me, Draco M-Malfoy."

"I wouldn't come near you with a 10 meter stick!"

"You're going to love me, love me, and love me. I'm getting my reve—," Hermione started but Ron grabbed her, startling her. "Ron, baby, he's insulting me when he knows we screwed like bunnies in the Astronomy Tower."

Gasps were emitted from everyone who was now flocking them. Ron's face fell and his eyes lost all their light.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently. "Remember, I said I would do everything I had to!" Draco cocked an eyebrow at this suspicious statement.

"To do _what_ exactly?" he asked.

"To get her disgusting lust for you out of her mind," Ron answered before she could. He felt sick as the lie rolled off his tongue so effortlessly. "C'mon sweetheart, off to bed with you…"

Hermione nodded, giggling. She wrapped her arms around Ron and put her head on his chest. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. When they reached her bed, he put her down gently. Ron removed her shoes and clothes. He fetched her pajamas and dressed her. All the while, Hermione lay on her bed, eyes half closed.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly as he finished putting her pajama shirt on. The room was spinning and any slight move sent a wave of nausea through her body.

"Yes but why bother? I knew since the beginning what this consisted of," he answered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Mmmm, I love you baby…"

"I love you too sweetheart." Hermione smiled at the well-known words and curling up into a ball, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ron pulled the covers over her body and left her dorm.

* * *

Hermione groaned as the sun light bathed her face. When she opened her eyes, she turned away quickly because the brightness burned them. Her head was throbbing violently and she whimpered into her pillow. She felt nauseous and pulling her covers away, she ran into the bathroom. She closed the door with her foot and started vomiting into the toilet. She felt it would never end but within a few minutes, she was sitting on the floor breathing heavily. Hermione slowly turned on the shower and ran a cold shower.

She reluctantly went down to breakfast. The smell of food reached her nose and she grimaced. _So this is what a hangover is like. Nice…_Silently she sat down and poured herself a cup of searing hot black coffee.

"Feeling alright there?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "How's the gossip train running?"

"Quite well this morning. Everyone is talking about your confession, about the fight, and about you and Zabini having a secret romance."

"Fabulous."

"I guess revenge isn't always that sweet then," Harry said.

"In the end it is, my dear friend, in the end **it is**," Hermione said, sipping her coffee. "Zabini sporting any bruises?"

"One on his left eye and apparently his jaw has swelled because Malfoy gave him a good one right there," answered Ron, taking a large bite out of a strip of bacon. "There seems to be tension at the Slytherin table as well because people usually take Malfoy's side on any matter but the fact that the only reasonable basis for the brawl was you, they are quite confused at his actions."

"Good. I hope they start asking him if he is secretly harboring a crush on me."

Ron snorted. "It's obvious the bloody git has feelings for you. He almost murdered Zabini because of your little incident…"

"Well, if that is all true then this will all be over soon. I'll have gotten my revenge for the seven years of tormenting I went through."

"And things will get back to normal," the red headed boy said.

She smiled. "Yes, back to normal." Ron smiled back and squeezed her hand lovingly.


	9. Tight Leash

**(A/N: Chapter 9, lovers! So many ideas yet so little time. I think I may know exactly which of my many ideas—all in my profile, by the way—I may use in my next fanfic and it will probably be Self Conclusion. Anyways, thanks for all your support and as I've said a few chapters back, look at the ideas in my profile and tell me which ones you like. Thanks! Read, enjoy, and review.)**

* * *

Draco paced the length of the Slytherin common room, hands clenched into fists. He could not believe the course of events that had taken place ever since the Gryffindor party. His fist making contact with Blaise's jaw had been the catalyst to all the unfortunate amounts of gossip circulating through the school. Draco felt his reputation disintegrating as the Slytherins sitting on the couch were eying him oddly and then whispering to each other.

"What the **fuck** are you staring at?!" he barked at them. "The bloody party was last fucking week! **GET**.** OVER**.** IT**." Everyone in the common room stared at him wide eyed. They were stunned by his sudden outburst. "Oh, go to hell, all of you."

Draco left the common room, furious. _Whose cock do I have to suck to get a fucking break around here?! This thing is getting way out of hand. I hit my friend because he was kissing Granger! As if I'm supposed to give a flying fuck! What about the situation infuriated me so much? Was it because I can't deny I want that whore in my bed? It must be that, the damn sex. She's much too good. Granger keeps seducing me with those eyes of hers. Beautiful, brown eyes…GAH, WHAT AM I THINKING?! Draco Malfoy, you are losing your mind!_

He roamed wildly through the corridors not knowing where to go next. His mind was abuzz with thoughts of Hermione and just as he turned a corner his eyes caught sight of her finishing up her Head Girl patrol. He felt so stressed out he didn't even bother doing his.

"Granger," he called out to her. She turned to him and nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Have you heard what everyone has been saying?"

"Unfortunately. Why'd you hit him?"

"I don't know. You've got me going crazy. Have you put something in my drinks?" He grinned.

Hermione stared blankly at him. She was not angry but was also not her usual sensual self. "People are saying that Zabini and I are together…they say that you were angry because I 'cheated' on you…too much bullshit for me to take."

"Who cares what other people say?"

"I do Draco! My reputation was untarnished! I thought this would die down fast but now all people can talk about are me getting drunk and 'throwing myself' at Zabini!" She sighed deeply. "Maybe I should stop this madness…"

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. "What? You wanting me?"

"No, abou—," she sighed. Why would she let all her hard work go to waste? "I mean, yes…I just…can't get you out of my head."

"Let's just…have some fun, shall we? I need your body."

"Not now, it's late," Hermione uttered pushing him away.

"C'mon," he pushed, snaking his arms around her again. "Let's have a go." Draco started placing gentle kisses on her neck.

"Please, just don't. I'm tired as hell and I don't fancy hearing anymore rumors right now. Besides, didn't I say that our sexual escapades were over?"_ There is nothing wrong with making him sting a little bit before I leave_, she thought.

Draco glared at her. "You want me so why are you pushing me away?"

"Because, I'm done with you. Get over it!" Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and went towards Gryffindor Tower. He grabbed onto her wrist.

"Why the fuck do you keep running from me?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue. Right now, I just want to go to bed."

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She hit his chest in resistance at first but then eventually wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you couldn't help yourself."

She stared daggers at him. "Goodnight." He finally let her walk away.

* * *

Hermione was angry at herself because of her loss of self control. She couldn't lose her temper with Draco like that because then he would move away from her. She needed to keep him on the tight leash. _I must be doing a good job though. He seems to be tormented without me. It's just all these rumors…I don't want to leave this castle known as something I'm not. Sacrifice Hermione, you must sacrifice. Besides, it's all so worth it, seeing Draco squirm because of me. I love it; I love the feeling of him eating out of my palm. And I mustn't forget how delicious his kisses are._

She decided to go looking for him or "bump" into him some way. Catching his attention during double Potions the next day seemed reasonable. _I should just get him drooling but no tastes for him…tight leash._

* * *

Hermione shortened her skirt with her wand and she grimaced slightly. She reminded herself of Pansy and her whole posse. _Am I really degrading myself like this? _She sighed. _Power, power, I need this power._

She entered the Potions dungeon swaying her hips slightly. She took a seat at the table next to where Draco always sat but made sure she was partners with Neville Longbottom so that no one suspected of her.

"Thanks for being my partner today Hermione," Neville said. "You know Snape hates me but with you, I won't be losing any Gryffindor points today!"

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry Neville. I'm always glad to be of assistance."

Draco entered the dungeon and took his normal seat. He raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of Hermione sitting at the table next to him. She was currently leaning over the table to reach for a jar of Mandrake roots and her skirt was not leaving much to the imagination. Neville was gawking at her thighs. _If Granger leans over anymore her ass will be visible to all of the class!_

"Granger," Draco whispered. "Pull that damned skirt down."

Hermione glanced at her skirt innocently. "Why? Did you see something?"

"Yes, I saw what was rightfully mine—_your ass_."

She raised her eyebrows. "Rightfully yours?"

"Just fix that shit! You don't need your privates shown to the entire class!"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Granger, watch what you say," Draco said, jaw clenching.

She blew him a kiss, sitting down with her legs crossed. She played with the hem of her skirt. "Watch what you're thinking, darling. Your thoughts are undressing me, I know they are."

"You are an insufferable bitch."

"That you seem to adore."

Draco glared at her and carelessly poured a surplus amount of wolf hairs into his cauldron. Instead of adding two single strands he dropped in a hand full. The minute the extra hairs made contact with his concoction, it exploded into a purple fog. Him and his partner, Pansy, coughed uncontrollably as the rest of the class erupted into laughter. When the fog cleared, both of their faces had a sickly purple tint to it.

"Agh, what happened?! Your face is purple Draco!" Pansy shrieked.

"So is yours, you imbecile!" he yelled.

"My beautiful face!!!!"

Snape rushed over to them and he snarled in response to trying to hold back a laugh. "Both of you to the infirmary immediately and…and…2 points from Slytherin for carelessness."

"That's it?!" Ron exclaimed.

"10 from Gryffindor for questioning the teacher!" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes in unison.

Hermione laughed silently. She couldn't believe that by simply shortening her skirt she had infuriated Draco and led him to mess up his potion. _I am truly becoming good at this. Merlin, who knew that revenge could bring out the evil in someone?_

* * *

Hermione purposely took long that night at the Heads' bathroom. She knew Draco was due for his nightly shower at any minute and so she did everything lethargically. Slowly, she dressed herself and even slowed her pace to talk to the mirror so that she could brush her hair. As she was untangling it, she heard the door of the bathroom open. _Showtime_.

"Get out wench," Draco said icily.

"Why so upset?" she asked, slowing running the bristles of her brush through her hair.

"You distracted me in Potions leading me to have to miss the rest of my classes so that Madam Pomfrey could get my face color back to normal!"

"Don't yell at me."

Draco growled and lifted her from her chair, pushing her against a wall. "You, Granger, have better stop playing fucking games with me. I don't know what you're trying to do here but it is **not **funny. You understand? Answer me!"

Hermione did not even blink as he spoke. Her face remained impassive and when he finished speaking, she only smirked. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she yanked his head down towards her and kissed him fiercely. Draco immediately grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"All I understand is that you want me," Hermione groaned as he kissed her neck feverishly.

"Yes, I want you, I need you…"

"Say it again."

"I fucking want you and need you right now!"

"Don't fucking yell at me!" Hermione said, slapping him.

"You goddamn skank, what is your damage!" She didn't reply; she only kissed him passionately again. Then she shoved him away roughly and started gathering her things. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Gryffindor Tower."

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Draco yelled, pushing her up against the wall again.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it right at his heart. "Draco fucking Malfoy, who the **fuck** do you think you are dealing with here? I call the shots, okay? **I **say when we kiss, **I **say when we shag, and **I **say when it's done. You have no authority, got it? You need me more than I need you, so you better start shutting your mouth more often." She grinned at his shocked face. She kissed his bottom lip and nibbled it. "It's exhilarating knowing that with this wand pointing at your chest and a few words, I could have you doing whatever I want, or even dead."

She finished gathering up her things and with one final wink, she left behind a dumbfounded Draco Malfoy. He leaned against the wall for a while, eyes closed, contemplating the situation. _I want her so bad. She has me wrapped around her finger, the crazy broad. I can't believe she is so…so…goddamn malevolent. She's like me._

Draco grinned to himself. "That sadistic little bitch."


	10. Fighting Force

**(A/N: Chapter 10! Thanks for the support loves! Read, _enjoy_, and review! Sorry, chapter is kinda short. Btw, steamy chapter againnn.)**

* * *

"Maybe I over did it," Hermione said.

"No, you didn't! It was perfect," Ginny assured. "You asserted yourself in a way that would drive him crazy—in a good way, I mean."

"You think? Malfoy looks like the type who would like a bitch but I don't know, maybe I scared him off."

"Oh hush, you did not!"

Hermione grinned. "Fine, fine, he probably loved it. As a matter of fact, it was so much fun. I loved threatening him." She giggled. "Gosh, I just want to hold my want up to his head and have him beg fo—," she stopped at Ginny's alarmed look. "What?"

"You're scaring _me_," the red head answered. "You're getting sucked into this aren't you?"

"I'm not!" She sighed. "Okay, a little. It's just that…all my life, I've let people step all over me, use me, _recycle me_. Can you imagine how good it feels knowing that for once I am controlling someone? That for once, _for once_, someone is yearning to have _me_ instead of vice versa?"

"Ron wants you Hermione."

"But I wanted him before he even realized I was a girl! Besides, this is different. This is Malfoy, Ginny, **Draco Malfoy**. He's hurt me, humiliated me, belittled me! Now, I have him kissing the ground I step on. It's the perfect revenge and along with it, I get the control I've always wanted."

Ginny stared at her, eyebrows high in the air. "What about when this whole shindig is over? What are you going to do with this crazy obsession?"

"Oh, Ginevra, it is **not** an obsession. Just something I need to get out of my veins. A little bit of_ poison_," Hermione grinned. "But either way, I would never treat Ron that way or even feel the need to….and I'm sure he would enjoy a little bit of…dominatrix style shagging."

"Too much information!" Ginny said, pretending to gag. Hermione laughed and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

Hermione knew Draco would be finishing his practice in the Quidditch field soon so she made sure she was hanging around it. She pretended to be taking a stroll and acted surprised when the Slytherin Quidditch team filed out of the stadium. The team was sweaty and tired and they easily ignored her presence as they entered the castle. Draco was the last to exit the pitch and Hermione bit her bottom lip when she saw him. He was glistening very slightly and his tousled blonde hair was stuck to his forehead. He held his broom behind his neck by holding it horizontally against it with his arms.

"I've always been a sucker for a guy in uniform," she said gently when he was the only one in earshot.

Draco grinned. "And I've always been a sucker for bitchy woman with raging hormones. A sucker for _Slytherin-type _girls."

"Such a shame I'm a Gryffindor girl."

"Not at heart, you aren't…" He dragged his broom behind him and grabbed her hand, leading her back into the Quidditch field.

"What are we going to do in here?"

"I don't know but no one can see us unless they come in or take a seat in the bleachers."

Hermione grinned. "Well, on that note…" She threw her arms around him and pulled close to him. She put her knee between his legs and kissed him deeply. Immediately he put his hands on her bottom and lifted her from the ground. She threw her legs around his waist and grinded herself into him.

"Knowing that you pretend to be a pristine princess around people but become a fiery girl with an attitude problem around me drives me crazy," he murmured into her ear as she kissed his neck. "Babe, you are fucking amazing. Be with me…"

Hermione almost laughed against his neck but instead decided to make his wanting more by giving him a hickey. "How so, darling?"

"Be _mine_. Officially."

"Let's fuck."

Draco looked at her incredulously. He had just mustered up all his courage to ask her out and she wanted to shag? He was going to retort angrily until she pouted her bottom lip slightly and he couldn't resist her bedroom eyes. He crashed his lips onto hers and tangled his fingers into her hair. He left his broom in the middle on the Quidditch pitch and nearly ran beneath the bleachers with her. Once there, he pushed her up against one of the metal poles that held up the stands. Draco kissed her forcefully and Hermione pulled her skirt up as he did. Her fingers fumbled with his Quidditch uniform pants but he quickly pulled off along with his underwear.

"Merlin, I need you," he breathed, pulled her underwear off and throwing them on the floor with his pants. He shoved his fingers between Hermione's legs with no warning and she screamed out his name. He pushed his fingers in as deep as he could and wriggled them around, teasing her.

"Malfoy, don't be a prick," she moaned. "Just get on with it!"

He grinned. _I've still got it, even with Granger. _Taking her legs and putting them around him again, he plunged into her without a word and they both sighed in relief. He didn't move for a few seconds, taking in her face; her eyes were closed and she was nibbling her bottom lip feverishly. Draco kissed her and started moving in and out of her. She snaked her arms around his neck and tightened her grip around him with her legs. There was a smooth rhythm between their bodies.

"Malfoy," Hermione pleaded. "Please, just…just a little more…"

Draco pulled her closer and pumped in and out of her even faster. His thrusts increased in force and speed, spreading a satisfied smile a cross Hermione's face. She put her hands in his hair and pulled his head down to meet with her lips. Their tongues searched each others mouths desperately.

"Shit," he muttered. "I'm…I'm fucking…"

Hermione shushed him and pushed her hips against him, leading them into a crashing orgasm. She giggled and they kissed once more. Panting, she lowered herself from him but when her legs hit the floor, she staggered. He caught her grinned and held her.

"Bravo," Hermione smirked. "Job well done again."

"Shagging will always be a well done job for me, sweetheart."

Grabbing her underwear, she quickly pulled them on. "I'll see you later darling." She kissed him and left a dazed Draco behind.

* * *

"You okay?" Ron asked as a flushed Hermione stumbled into the Gryffindor common room.

"Who? Me? I'm absolutely wonderful."

Ron raised a single eyebrow suspiciously. "Were you out with Malfoy?"

"Who? Me? No."

"Hermione, stop saying 'Who? Me?'. I am obviously referring to you and when you do it, it only makes you a more obvious liar."

She blushed, feeling a little bit of shame. "I'm sorry…I just know you don't want to hear about my whereabouts…"

Ron shrugged. "I've accepted them and frankly, I rather know what's going on than being in the dark despite what I've said before."

"Thank you. I appreci—," Hermione started but was cut off by a flustered Ginny running down the stairs from the boys dorm, Harry coming close behind her, buttoning up his shirt.

"Did you shag again?!" Ginny bellowed.

"Ginevra!"

"I tried stopping her," Harry said. "But she heard you come in and heard Ron asking about Malfoy and…well, you know how she gets."

"You just couldn't catch me because you were nak—I mean, you were braiding my hair?" Ginny said, raising it into a question at the end.

"Oh Merlin, what is the world coming to?" Ron asked, burying his face into his hands. Hermione scowled at Ginny.

"Come off it, Ron! I'm a grown girl, aren't I?" Ginny said. He only sighed in response.

"Let's just drop this _entire_ conversation, shall we?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, please. Hey, has everyone signed up for the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"I haven't," Ron grumbled. "No one to go with."

"Ron, you can't be serious. You're going with me!"

"Wouldn't you want to go with _Malfoy_?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I want to spend time with you. I've missed you. Please go with me?"

The red head's eyes lit up and he smiled. He nodded gently before taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

* * *

Draco lay in the Slytherin common room couch. His eyes were glazed over with thoughts about Hermione. _What is going on? I asked Granger…no, Hermione, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend. Why would I do that? Have I seriously developed feelings for this Mudblood Gryffindor? It's just…she seriously is a challenge. She is a fighting force against me. She resists me, doesn't throw herself at me…she wants me to try. Fuck, Granger, what have you done to me? You're creating all these conflicting feelings in my head. Why doesn't she want me? She **needs** to fucking need me! Goddammit, what the hell am I going to do?_

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He felt himself drifting off into a fitful slumber, muttering her name softly as his vision blurred and fell asleep.


	11. Day Out

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 11. Excuse some of the grammatical errors in the previous chapter; I was super tired when I wrote it and honestly, I was too lazy to proofread. Anyway, read, _enjoy_, and review!)**

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror and observed herself. She was wearing low fitting straight leg jeans, a black tank top that was slightly long and had a black satin bow that tied right under her chest, and black ballerina flats. Her hair was straight but the tips curled upwards; her bangs were swept to the side. Silver bangles adorned her wrist and she wore a few rings. She slipped on her mother's silver locket and put silver studs into her ears. She never wore a lot of makeup at all but decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea for some eyeliner, mascara, and a reddish lip gloss. Feeling extremely satisfied, she went to the common room. 

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Ron said, smiling. He himself was casually dressed up, wearing jeans, black Converse, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket over it.

"I thought this was a simple trip to Hogsmeade," Harry told the two, holding onto Ginny's waist.

"Shush," Ginny giggled, nudging his stomach gently.

Hermione blushed. "It is but we haven't been out in very long and probably won't have a chance to do this again for a while so why not take advantage of it?"

"Well, enough explanations," Ron said, taking hold of her hand. "Let's get going."

* * *

Upon entering Hogsmeade, the two couples quickly decided on visiting a new café by the name of The Bean. 

"It's cozy in here," Ginny commented as they all took a seat in a secluded booth.

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed.

A small, stubby woman approached their table with a warm smile. "Welcome to The Bean. What would you loves like to have?"

"Butterbeer please," they all said in unison. The four of them broke into a small laugh and the kindly woman giggled slightly, nodding her head.

"That all?" The small group nodded and with one last smile, the woman left.

"I'm so glad to be away from all the insanity going on inside the castle walls," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, it feels nice to be away from all the gossip and zany people in that school," said Harry.

Ron played with Hermione's fingers. "I agree. No Slytherin ferrets around…"

"Don't you start," Ginny warned. "There is _no_ need to bring him up now when we are having such a relaxing time."

"Sorry," the older Weasley muttered.

"Don't fret," Hermione assured. "He is not going to be, under any circumstances, included in our day out."

The lady returned to them, four Butterbeers floating in front of her. "Here you go dearies!"

"Thank you," Harry said, taking each one and putting it down on the table. He picked up his own and held it up. "To _our_ day out and no one else's!"

"To our day out and no one else's!" the other three repeated, clinking their bottles against his in a toast.

* * *

Many Butterbeers and hilarious stories later, the two couples sat laughing hysterically. 

"And then Ron," Ginny laughed. "He farted in the middle of my mother's lecture and to cover it up, he started clapping like an idiot and dancing around the room!"

"Ginny, you promised you would never tell!" Ron exclaimed, beet red from embarrassment and laughter.

"Oh please, mum has practically told the entire family!"

Hermione doubled over laughing. "I can only imagine you running around the kitchen at the Borrow, clapping and doing some sort of maniacal river dance!"

"Actually," Ron said. "I preferred shaking my bottom and shimmying."

Harry spat out his Butterbeer and laughed. When he looked up he saw Ron's face of disgust, only making him laugh harder. Ron pointed his wand at his clothes and muttered a quick cleaning spell.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed. "I haven't laughed so much in ages!"

"Me neither," said Ginny. "I'm tearing and everything."

"My makeup must be a mess," Hermione said. "I'll be right back; I'm going to the ladies room. Want to come?" Ginny shook her head 'no' and Hermione left to the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror, smiling, and saw that she was glowing with happiness. _I can't wait until this situation with Malfoy is over so I can go back to my amazing everyday life. _She fixed her teary eyeliner and headed out the bathroom. She passed the men's bathroom and found herself being pulled into it swiftly.

"You are looking way too nice for a regular day out at Hogsmeade," a drawling voice said.

"Malfoy, what do you want? I'm out with Ron," Hermione said, frustrated.

"Tsk-tsk, you were quite willing a few days ago under the Quidditch stands."

"Of course, we were screwing. People are _always_ in a good mood when they screw."

"So let's just fix up that attitude of yours," Draco whispered, kissing her neck.

"Ugh, please refrain from touching my body," she said, pushing him away with disgust.

"Granger, don't you dare start this again."

"I told you Mr. Malfoy, **I **call the shots, **not** you."

"You are so difficult!"

"And you are so desperate."

Draco glared at her. "That's it. Let's be honest here. You either fucking want me or you don't! You can't just go around having sex with me then acting like you can't stand the sight of me!"

Hermione grinned. "Isn't that what _you_ do after you're done with a girl?"

"Well…I…," Draco started. _Damn, the bitch is right. Shit, **must** this girl get under my skin like this! _

"Gryffindor Mudblood got your tongue, darling?"

At hearing this, Draco kissed her fiercely but Hermione pulled away. "Just give in already Granger, enough of this bullshit…"

"Give in to what??? You are too cocky darling. That fuck in the Quidditch field, it was a pity screw."

"A WHAT?!"

"Oh, you heard me. _A pity screw_."

"You wanted it as much as I did! Besides, you're the one who jumped on me first!"

"Only because I was feeling bad at how I just had been rejecting your ass lately."

"So, what, are you just going to be with that poverty stricken Weasel and that's it?!"

Hermione smacked him across the face. "Don't you dare insult him! He's the man I love! That stings, doesn't it?"

"You know what Mudblood, I'm done with you," Draco muttered, moving towards the bathroom door. "Perhaps you are _much_ too Slytherin for me and I can't handle all that maliciousness. I may be an asshole but I have feeli—you know what? I don't need to explain **shit** to you. Goodbye." With that said, he left the bathroom.

Hermione panicked slightly at his retreating back. _Oh, what have I done?! Don't tell me all this hard work will be going down the drain! Shit, I have to get him back later! Should I go after him? No, I can't, Ron's out there! Fuck, what now?! I hope he thinks he's made a mistake and comes back to me eventually! _She sighed and finally headed back towards her table.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as she sat down.

"Millicent Bulestrode apparently had the runs…"

Ron's face scrunched in repugnance. "That's disgusting."

"Let's not dwell on this subject much too long please," said Ginny.

Draco passed by their table and momentarily locked eyes with Hermione. His eyes were filled with a mixture of hate, passion, sadness, and adoration.

* * *

Draco sat in front of the Slytherin common room fire place. He was feeling a combination of emotions after his confrontation with Hermione and couldn't pin point which one was stronger. He concluded that it had to be anger; he was angry that she was a conniving bitch, angry that she had no remorse (much like him), and he was mostly angry he couldn't have her. He wasn't used to being denied anything he wanted, especially a girl. _What is worse is that it's not like I want her because I want her in bed. I've already had that twice. I want her because she is everything that all the girls I've been with are not—she's me._

Blaise sat beside Draco but the blonde was lying on his back, eyes closed, and didn't notice. "Draco?"

"Oh, Blaise," he sighed. "Listen, about the party…"

"Forget it. You had been drinking and besides, I was provoking you."

"I exaggerated."

Blaise grinned. "Yes, a tad bit."

"Well, atleast it's all done and over with."

"Yes, it is. How's the bet?"

"Oh, amazing," Draco answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you see the cruel bitch kissing my feet?"

"She's _really_ getting to you, isn't she? Are you falling for her?"

Draco didn't answer the question. "I'm a Slytherin and I do **not** lose any bets. This isn't over yet."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

"I hope I haven't messed up to severely," Hermione sighed. 

"Ah, don't even stress it. He's going to come around. He cares too much about you already; he's falling hard," Ginny said.

"I just don't want to be too confident about it and then have it backfire."

"Trust me, it won't. This is going great."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for sticking around Gin, even through these odd times that I'm having."

"What are friends for, _Mia_?" Hermione sent her a playful glare and smiled.


	12. Forgotten Section

**(A/N: Chapter…uh, what chapter is this? Chapter 12! Yay! Anywho, read, _enjoy_, and review!)**

* * *

Hermione saw very little of Draco for the next few weeks. He was distant in class and he avoided her as much as was humanly possible during their nightly patrols of the hallways. She was starting to truly worry and couldn't help but feel angry at herself. _How bloody stupid am I?! Have I just truly flung all my hard work out the window? Merlin Hermione, did you have to be so harsh? Oh goodness, what am I turning into? Even Malfoy said I was too much of a bitch!_

To get her mind off of the blonde haired Slytherin, she secluded herself into her usual sanctuary—the library. _Writing my Muggle Studies essay should do the trick and keep my brain occupied and working. _Hermione sat at a table deep within the library and settled in. She took out some parchment and dipping her quill in ink, set off to work. Within an hour and a half, she was done. _Bloody hell, now what?_ She sighed and her eyes scanned the library, looking for a source of entertainment. Sighing, she stood up and started walking around in search for an interesting book she had perhaps overlooked. Her feet took her deeper and deeper into the library and not in all her years at Hogwarts had she realized how far back it went. In the deepest corners of the room, dust was heavily accumulated and the lights were dim. _Not the Forbidden Section but definitely the forgotten one. No one has been here in ages. _She dragged her fingers along the books and saw that there was a pile of books on the floor next to a raggedy armchair. Neither the chair nor the books were dusty. _Someone's been here after all, but whom?_

"What are you doing in here Granger?" _Bingo._

"Looking for something to read. What about you?"

Draco stared at her through narrowed eyes. "This is where I come to think and read and do whatever else I feel like. No one comes back here so I've been lucky to keep it as some sort of secret. Well, until **you** arrived that is."

"I won't tell," Hermione said. "But is this where you've been hiding all these weeks?"

"What the hell do you care anyway? I thought this little thing we had was over anyway."

She shrugged. "Do you want it to be?"

Draco rolled his platinum eyes. "Bugger off." He took a seat in his squishy chair and threw his legs over it. He grabbed a random book off a nearby shelf and opened it to the first page. He looked up after a few minutes to see Hermione leaning against a wall, staring at him. "_**What**?_"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Don't you have somewhere else to think?"

She smiled. "Yes, but I like being here with you."

An unidentifiable emotion flashed through Draco's eyes. His scowling features softened and he stared at her. "You're a manipulative bitch," he sighed.

"Does that mean I can stay?

Draco didn't respond and she took it as a yes. Grinning, she sat on his lap and leaned back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and opened the book on her lap.

"Read to me," he said.

Hermione nodded and started reading the book. It was on a myth about the Fountain of Vitality and its supposed existence. "It is said that a single droplet from this provider of water can elongate a person's life for atleast 20 more years. Not only does it grant extended life but it is said that it also restores health and rejuvenates the body, even the oldest and most crippled. The location of this fountain has been the obsession of many, only having folktales and stories to back them up. Still to this day…"

Draco closed his eyes and buried his face into Hermione's neck. Her light perfume was intoxicating and the sound of her soft voice was all he could grasp as real at the moment. He had had his fair share of girls throughout his years at Hogwarts but he could not understand why a Mudblood Gryffindor had to be the one that tugged at his heart strings every time he saw her, touched her, smelled her. _This can't be happening…, _he thought to himself. His lips grazed along her cheek but she continued reading, a small smile spreading across her pink lips. _But it is._

His hand gently went over to her chin and, cupping it gently, he turned her face towards him. His gray eyes searched her brown ones and he saw a glint of smugness in hers. This made him grin and he kissed her. Hermione responded, astounded at the tenderness of his touch. He had always been angry and rough but at that moment, he was sweet and considerate. His lips were kissing her as if she was made of porcelain and he was being so delicate that it was barely able to be felt. Draco grabbed her hand and intertwined fingers with her, squeezing gently.

_Congratulation to me, I've made Draco Malfoy fall for me._

* * *

"What should my next move be?" Hermione asked. 

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. It's all going to fall in place now. We just have to be patient and wait until Malfoy tells you how he feels."

"It'll take ages. He's a stubborn git."

"But it's worth it, Hermione. You have gotten amazingly far! It's insane! Draco bloody Malfoy is actually on the brink of truly being in love with you. I mean sure, it took forever to get here, months of work. But look at you now!"

Hermione smiled. "You're right. This has been insanely life changing. I feel satisfied, you know?

"Yes, yes I do."

"So now, all we have to do is wait for this climactic story to end."

* * *

Draco buried his head into his soft pillow. He furiously pulled his blanket over himself tightly and groaned as his feet were exposed. Sitting upright, he grumbled in complaint as he pulled the covers over himself wholly. Sighing, he lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He growled as he sat up again and punched his pillow. 

"Why! Aren't! You! Comfy!"

Blaise stood from his bed angrily because Draco's late night antics awoke him. He had been in a deep sleep and was having a dream about having sex with a pretty 6th year Hufflepuff. He approached his friend's bed and pulled aside his bed curtains. The blonde was strangling his pillow.

"What is your damage, Granger?!"

Blaise pulled the pillow away from him. "First off, this is not Granger. Second of all, it is fucking two in the morning. Why the _hell_ aren't you asleep???"

"I can't fall asleep," Draco replied simply.

"You are insane. You're trying to murder an inanimate object while calling it the name of a Gryffindor. Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes, apparently."

"You're obsessed with her! This bet has gone too far. Let's just call it off and call it a night, okay?"

"No! I will make her love me!"

"Shutup! Do you want everyone in the dungeons to wake up and chop your balls off???"

Draco glared at him and snatched his pillow back. "Go away Blaise."

"You are fucking daft, do you know that? Just be quiet and let the rest of us sleep." Blaise closed Draco's bed curtains and went back to his own bed, mumbling about his dream. "Caroline…so hott…banging her so hard…woke up…"

Draco settled into his bed again and closed his eyes tightly. The image of a bushy haired brunette popped into his head immediately. He tried desperately to get her out of his head but he failed miserably. Sleep overtook him and he had dreams of Hermione all night.

_"Hermione, can we talk?" Draco asked, wringing his hands._

_"Mmhmm," she replied, flipping through the pages of her old torn Hogwarts: A History._

_"I just want to…apologize for how I've treated you throughout the years. I guess I never realized what an astounding girl you are and how alike we actually are…"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes glinting with the same smugness. "You enjoy me being a total wench then?"_

_He nodded. "Of course; I'm in Slytherin aren't I?"_

_"Thank Merlin because it's who I really am…," Hermione said, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately._

_"Hermione…baby…I think I lo—"_

Draco woke up with a start and fell off his bed. He looked around the room wildly and saw that it was empty. _Everyone must be at breakfast. Shit, what a fucking dream! Or should I say nightmare! I can't believe I'm actually thinking those things. Its okay, they are only dreams…they mean nothing…they are in no way real and they reflect **nothing**._ He quickly went into the bathroom and ran a cold shower to shake himself from his stupor.

* * *

Hermione sat eating breakfast enthusiastically. Ron was sitting close to her and she was leaning her head on his shoulder as she sipped her coffee and ate. She took a casual glance toward the Slytherin table and saw a sulking Draco. He was not eating and was swatting Pansy away as she tried to coo and soothe him. Hermione heard Draco growl in frustration and storm out of the Great Hall. 

Harry whistled. "What have you done Hermione? The kid is furious."

"I guess I've gotten to him," she grinned.

"Job well done."

Ron held her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm counting down the days until this is all over."

"And we can throw a small celebration for it," Ginny added.

Hermione grinned. "I can't wait. Who knew breaking a boy was so amusing?"

Ginny giggled. "I did! I've done it multiple times, until Harry and I got together that is."

"Yeah, I thought so," Harry smiled and kissed her.

Hermione held up her mug of coffee in a toast. "To breaking Draco Malfoy."

The other three grinned and hit their glasses against hers.


	13. Cherries & Ice Cream

**(A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that I took forever to update. My computer screen was screwed up, of all things. Anyway, chapter 13 is finally here! I'm almost ready for my next story, yay! It'll probably be fluffy, lol. Read, _enjoy_, and review!)**

* * *

"Hey Draco, I want to talk to you," Blaise said, taking a seat next to him.

"Spill," Draco muttered, flipping through the pages of a Charms textbook.

"You've been acting just a _tad_ odd these past few weeks. Ever since…you know, your little _pillow_ incident."

"I thought the psychotic-pillow-midnight-fight was never to be mentioned again."

"Well, it wasn't going to be but you've been weird ever since!"

Draco shut the textbook. "I have not. I've just been a bit ruffled is all."

"Yes, ruffled by that damn Gryffindor."

"Don't bring her up, alright? I've been avoiding her and I'm doing a damn good job forgetting her."

"Forgetting her?" Blaise asked, eyebrow raised. "I didn't even know she had to **be** forgotten in the first place. I can't believe this, that girl has **actually** gotten to you!"

"Shut your mouth Blaise!" Draco yelled, chucking the book across the room. "Do you think I fancy having that bloody woman plague my thoughts day and night?! Does it occur to you that I _want_ her to haunt me just because I can't have her! Merlin, you idiot, I don't want to want her!"

Blaise stared at him, mouth agape. "You've lost the bet."

"You goddamn prat!" Draco growled, fists clenching. "Is that all that concerns you? That bet? Screw it; I want no part in it! I don't want your dirty money. I just want **_her_**."

"You've really lost all of your senses, Draco. This is Hermione Granger we are talking about. A Gryffindor Mudblood."

Draco lifted his fist into the air in threat. "Don't call her that anymore."

Blaise didn't flinch. "Don't fuck with me. It isn't my fault you've lost all of your damn marbles."

"It is because you had to put me up with this bet."

"On the contraire my dear friend, you accepted. Pay the consequences."

"You're right," Draco sighed. "Then again, I mean…Hermione…she wouldn't do what she does with me if she didn't feel the same way."

"You'd be surprised."

"I already have been."

* * *

Hermione was once again faced with an avoidant Draco Malfoy. It was obvious that he did not want to come to terms with his feelings for her but she did not fancy the idea of him trying to get her out of his head. She needed to see him again, entice him a bit more, and make sure he was tightly wound around her finger. _The whole thing is bound to be over soon anyway._

Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table at lunch that Friday and she saw Draco get up and leave the Great Hall. Hermione quickly put down her fork.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled, following after him. "Darling…"

He slowed his step and sighed. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Where've you been? I've missed you greatly."

"Around."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Is there anything specific you wanted with me?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What? We can't just talk now?"

"I'll see you tonight during rounds," Draco said and with that, he walked away.

"Oh bugger," she whispered to herself, returning to Gryffindor table.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"He seems very put off. He doesn't really want to talk to me. Oh Merlin, I hope everything I did hasn't proven to be useless."

"Naw," Harry said. "He's just annoyed he actually gives a flying snitch about you."

"Well, I hope he isn't one to get over girls quickly because that seems to be his mission right now," Hermione sighed.

"Why are you so upset over this anyway?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because, Ronald, if you haven't realized, if Draco gets over me, the entire thing will have been futile."

He sighed. "Gosh Mia, _who cares_?"

"I do! I may not want to do this but I care a lot. This goes way deeper than you can ever understand."

"Alright fine…I don't want to argue about it anymore."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yes, fine."

* * *

Draco looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He sighed and exited his dorms.

"Why the hell are you dressed up for your Head Boy rounds?" Blaise inquired.

"I always look like this."

"Ah, I see. Trying to impress the lady are we?"

Draco scowled. "No. I'm getting over her remember?"

"I thought you said that you were quite confident she had feelings towards you as well."

"Blaise just let me be. I can't control what I feel."

"Aw, look at you. Granger and you are soon going to be two precious little star-crossed lovers of a forbidden romance. A typical Romeo and Juliet!" Blaise said, stifling a laugh.

"Who in bloody hell are Romeo and Juliet?"

"They're the protagonists of a tragic play. They come from two rivaling families but they fall in love. Their love is taboo and people die in the name of it. Well, keep a long story short; they both die in the end cause of it."

"Goodness, shutup. You talk an unbelievable amount of nonsense."

"Nonsense is that you are actually wearing cologne for her."

"That's it," Draco said. "I'm leaving."

Blaise laughed as the blonde stomped out of the common room. "Hey! I think I'll pay you the money for keeping me so entertained!"

* * *

"Darling," Hermione said as she approached Draco. She searched through all of the corridors he was in charge of and finally found him.

"Hey…"

"Why have you been so odd lately? Did I do something to upset you?"

He rubbed his temples. "No. I've been stressed."

"Maybe I could relieve you of some of it?" Hermione put her hand behind his neck and brought his lips down to hers. Again, Draco kissed her with such a gentle intensity she could hardly believe it was the same boy.

"Hermione…I…," he breathed against her neck.

"Yes?" _Oh, he's going to say he loves me; he's going to say it…_

"Nothing…"

Hermione sighed and kissed him again. She wanted to know how he felt so that the entire ordeal would end already. Sure, she enjoyed kissing and shagging him but she missed being with Ron and living her normal life. She wanted her new obsession with domination over a boy to end so that she could go back to being the normal Hermione Miranda Granger.

"You are so perfect," she heard him murmur. His lips grazed her jaw line and promptly started giving her a hickey on her neck.

Her hands played with his silver strands of hair as he left his mark. Suddenly she felt something odd in her stomach. She felt everything twist and turn and tie up into knots. _Can it be I have feelings for him???_ She was alarmed by the thought. Then realization dawned on her. _Pangs of guilt. Maybe I should confess…_

"Darling? I have something to say…"

"What?" Draco asked eagerly, lifting his head. _She's going to say she has feelings for me…please say it._

"I…I'm hungry," she said, lamely.

"Oh. Oh, um, well…want to go to the kitchens?"

Hermione nodded and grabbing his hand they proceeded to the kitchens. She giggled when Draco tickled the pear and it squealed with glee.

"Shutup you stupid fruit," the blonde said. Hermione only laughed more when the pear whimpered with sadness. "You've got to be kidding, the thing actually has feelings?"

"Be nice darling. You're a sweet little thing," she said, tickling it again. The fruit laughed merrily. Draco gave her an odd look.

"Let's just go in."

Upon entering the kitchen, the house elves immediately started fawning over Hermione.

"Miss Hermy! We is missing yous much so!" one said, hugging her leg.

"What is us can do for yous?" another questioned, wearing an odd, badly knitted neon orange hat.

She blushed. "Just my favorite please…" The house elves nodded feverishly and ran off in all directions. Knowing Draco was curious as to their behavior, she quickly explained S.P.E.W to him. "So, if you see any horribly knitted items of clothing, they probably came from me."

Draco held back a small laugh. He didn't fancy the idea of paying house elves or any of the sorts but he couldn't help but adore Hermione's innocent blushing cheeks at telling him about S.P.E.W. "It's sweet of you to even care."

"I guess you think I'm a hypocrite since I actually come in here and ask them to give me food, nothing in return…"

"No, not at all. You give them clothing and want to fight for a cause. The least they can do is feed you. What's your favorite anyway?"

At that same moment, the elf with the orange hat placed two bowls at the table they were sitting at. One bowl had a mountain of vanilla ice cream, topped with whipped cream. The other had luscious, red cherries that the house elves had magically removed the seeds from.

"Odd combination, I know," Hermione said, grabbing a spoon. "But they compliment each other so nicely…"

Draco watched as she dipped her spoon into the creamy dessert and brought it to her lips. She licked her lips before putting it into her mouth and she sighed with delight as she pulled the spoon out. She then picked up a cherry and dipped it into the whipped cream. Hermione threw her head back slightly as she put the cherry between her teeth and pulled its stem off.

"Do you realize how sexy you are?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, slightly surprised. "I'm just eating."

"If only you knew," he whispered, kissing her. Her tongue was cold and it felt wonderful against his warm one. "House elves! Some privacy."

"Draco!"

He rolled his eyes. "**_Please_**."

Hermione smiled and fed him some ice cream. She then repeated the process with the cherry. Again they kissed and he pulled her into his lap. He dipped finger into the ice cream and put it along her collar bone. He dragged his, now also cold, tongue along the trail he left and she shuddered.

"It'll be some story…," she moaned gently.

"What?"

"Doing it in the kitchens."

Draco grinned immediately and kissed her fiercely. _This is why I adore her. She's so perfect for me…_

* * *

"Don't start getting soft on me now Mia," Ginny said.

"I'm not. It's just that I felt sudden guilt, you know?" Hermione sighed.

"Why? He never felt a speck of remorse when he tormented you."

"You're right but I've lowered myself to his level."

Ginny sighed too. "Don't worry about it. He's so close to loving you, why give a fuck now?" Hermione nodded slowly in agreement.

"I know…I know."


	14. It's A Date Then

**(A/N: Chapter 14! Thanks for the support loves! Story is coming to an endddd soon, lol. Take a look at the plot ideas I have in my profile, will you? Let me know what you think and want. Read, _enjoy_, & review!)**

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His face was void of expression and he was deep in thought. He was certain now; he had deep feelings for Hermione and there was no denying it. He just didn't know what to do. _She acts like she needs me. Maybe she feels the same and her and I can work something out. I mean, I have asked her out before. She obviously didn't want to commit but now? Shit, what has Hermione done to me? I believe this is the worst sort of karma. I bid on her heart and now look where it has led me. Maybe I should stop being an arse…maybe I should swoon her. But why, if she is so like me? Oh bugger…I think I lo—oh, bugger,** bugger**, **bugger**!_

He quickly climbed out of his bed and for the first time, he was considering actually doing something romantic for Hermione. _Then, perhaps, she will willingly go out with me._

* * *

Hermione wrote her Transfiguration notes in neat, loopy handwriting. She listened intently to everything McGonagall had to say and didn't let a single important fact surpass her. _Being evil doesn't mean I've turned into a bad student._

"Now students, please pair up with someone and together attempt turning the candle into a canary. Remember that this lesson isn't necessarily about the transformation because you have all mastered that; it is about getting all of the traits that you want, such as color and size, correct and precise."

Ron smiled at Hermione and started making his way towards her but Draco grabbed her arm gently and led her to his table. Ron stared at her, confused, but she only shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. The Slytherins eyed Draco suspiciously but Blaise quickly confirmed them that it all had to do with the bet. He knew better though; he knew that Draco's feelings had interfered with the bet long before he had told him he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Watch yourself," Blaise mouthed to Draco. The blonde nodded slightly.

"I hope Weasley isn't too upset I've stolen you for the rest of the period," Draco said.

"Don't worry about it. Any particular reason though? You've never been so bold to do something like this," said Hermione, pointing her wand at the candle. With a swish and a flick, the candle smoothly started sprouting wing and a beak. It had turned into a pretty, yellow canary with a few orange feathers. Hermione let it perch of her finger and she put it into a cage.

"I thought we were supposed to do this together?"

She shrugged. "She'll never know the difference. I wanted to get it over with so we can talk. Besides, I'm confident you could do the spell just as well."

"Well done. 5 points to Gryffindor and 5 points to Slytherin," McGonagall said, as she passed their table.

"Told you," Hermione smiled.

Draco returned the smile. "Well, I wanted to work with you so I can ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight. I want to spend some time with you."

"Sure but we can't do anything very special in the castle."

"Don't worry about it. I've got something in mind."

"It's a date then."

* * *

Hermione tried on numerous outfits that night. She sighed in exasperation as she threw a purple shirt behind her and continued rummaging through her trunk.

"Calm down," Ginny said. "You'll find something. Besides, you can go wearing Dumbledore's clothing and he'll still see you as precious."

"I just want to make his jaw drop, you know?" Hermione muttered, running a hand through her neatly curled hair.

"Well, you can exaggerate a bit and wear a dress or something."

"I want to look like a sex kitten."

Ginny giggled loudly. "You are something special. Just do your usual subtle and sexy approach!"

"Okay, okay," Hermione said.

Finally, she decided on an outfit. She was wearing an extremely short jean mini-skirt. It had a nice rugged and worn look to it. She slipped on dark green flats and a matching v-neck shirt. White beads adorned her neck and she wore matching bracelets and earrings. Her hair was very curly but soft to the touch. For the first time, she put on eye shadow. It was a soft, gold color and she made sure to not over exaggerate with it. She finished herself off with black eyeliner, mascara, reddish gloss to her lips, and a spell that gave her lasting rosy cheeks.

Ginny whistled. "Gosh Hermione, you look great. Way to make a man drool!"

She blushed. "Oh please, Ginevra."

"Seriously though. He's going to fall flat on his face."

"Well, I hope not. He's picking me up in a few minutes through my window on his broom."

"That buffoon better fly well."

Hermione laughed gently. "You're telling me. I wonder what's going to happen. He's never actually asked me on a date."

"Well, if you're going to gain anything good besides even more revenge, get a damn good shag."

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Oh shutup."

Just as Hermione was going to retaliate, she heard a gentle tapping on her window. Ginny and her turned to see Draco hovering on his broom, rose in hand.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ginny muttered, with a giggle. "He's being romantic with you. This is hilarious, what a fucking riot."

"Shush!" Hermione said sternly, heading towards to the window. "I'll see you later on." She opened the window and was about to start climbing out but Draco reached in, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her out. He mounted her on the back of his broom and closed the window.

"Hold on tight," he whispered in her ear. Hermione looked into the dorm one last time to see Ginny turning slightly purple from holding in her laugh.

"You're a** really **good flyer," Hermione commented as he soared through the sky.

"Thank you," he answered. He flew towards the Black Lake and as they got closer, her eyes widened in surprise.

Draco had set up a late night picnic for them. There was a red blanket on the floor and another fuzzy black one beside it. On the red one there were all sorts of desserts and he had not forgotten her favorite—cherries and ice cream.

"Darling, this is so sweet," she found herself saying.

"It's nothing. You look gorgeous," Draco said, placing the rose in her hair, behind her ear. He kissed her tenderly and then kissed her nose. "C'mon."

Hermione couldn't believe how different he was being. Her heart ached. Could she really break this boy's heart? _I already am._ She sat beside him on the red blanket and instead, he pulled her between his legs. He pulled the plate of cherries and ice cream towards them.

"You're a man of very little words tonight," she commented. "No drawl, no smirk, no sexual innuendos…"

"I'm appreciating having you around," Draco answered. He brought a cherry to her lips and pulled the stem off for her.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I feel many things. I don't want to pinpoint them just yet."

"Is this going beyond sex then?"

Draco nuzzled her neck. "Far beyond, babe."

No more words were exchanged between them for a long time. They ate the desserts and he would pause for long periods of time to play with her hair. He buried his nose into her hair and took in her scent. Soon they put away all of the empty bowls and they lay on the red blanket. Draco pulled the black one over both of them and brought Hermione close to him.

Hermione put her head on his chest and he continued to twirl strands of her hair in his fingers. Her hands went under his shirt and she let the tips of her fingers trail along his stomach. Draco put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He kissed her deeply and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her bottom lip repeatedly and then placed kisses along her jaw line.

She placed her hands in his hair and whimpered slightly when he pulled away. Hermione straddled him and was about to pull off her shirt when Draco stopped her.

"You don't want to…?" she asked, very confused.

"I don't want it to be about sex tonight. I want it to matter."

"Oh?" Hermione was extremely taken aback. "That's a first."

"Yeah, well…I want a lot of things to change between us," Draco explained. He played with her fingers as he spoke.

"That so? Such as…?"

"That status of our relationship."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Right now we are…?"

"Well, two people who argue and shag. We're nothing really but I don't see you as nothing."

"You see me as…?"

Draco laughed lightly. "I only hear questions out of you. What do you want between us?"

"I want…what you want darling."

"Well, I want us to be happy _together_. I really care about you and I understand I've been harsh but…I want everything to change between us."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I've asked you out before but now I'm putting my pride aside and doing it again."

"Oh, I…umm…"

"Look, I don't want it to be forced," said Draco.

"It's not…I'm just taken aback _again_."

Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed. The first time he asked her to be his girlfriend she had narrowly missed it but this time it was serious. He wanted to commit and the sincere look in his gray eyes was making her heart wrench. _Am I really going to do this? I could either break his heart now or wait to inflict more pain and do it later. _Images of Draco calling her Mudblood flashed through her head. The scene in the library where they wagered her heart for 1,000 galleons was playing in her head like an old movie and she was angered. Her blood started to boil and it took every muscle in her body to restrain herself from scowling and slapping him. _I want to hurt you, you insignificant piece of nothing. I want to dominate your heart, your mind, your everything. The power I have over you is all I fucking need to get through this and break you._

"Hermione? Baby, are you alright?" Draco asked. He was staring at her, right eyebrow raised.

"Huh? What?"

"You've been staring off at the sky."

"I was lost in thought."

"About your answer?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I accept. I want to be yours."


	15. Obliteration

**(A/N: Well, chapter 15 is here! I'm contemplating whether I'm going to wrap up this fic in the next chapter or if I'm going to extend it some more. So, I guess depending on what happens at the end of this chapter, I'll know what I'm going to do next. Anywho, thanks for your support. Read, _enjoy_, & review!)**

* * *

"You **_what_**?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I said yes…," Hermione repeated for the twentieth time that night.

"The date was two days ago, why didn't it occur to you to tell me then?!"

She sighed. "Well, when I got back from it you were asleep and yesterday it hadn't exactly sunk it yet. It's not a big deal, honestly."

"Not a big deal??? You're officially dating him, Mia!"

"_Hermione_."

"That is far from the point," Ginny said, arms crossed. "Don't you think this has gone far enough? You could have just dropped the bomb of bad news when he asked you out."

"It wasn't the perfect time," Hermione shrugged. "I want to wait until he admits that he loves me. Just because two people are dating, it doesn't mean there is love. It could simply be like or even lust."

"Have you told Ron?"

"Of course not, Ginny! He'd have a right fit, he would."

"Well, you better wrap this up quick then because if you think that the news of you two being together is going to be kept secret, you're sorely mistaken. I really support all of this Hermione, you know I do. It was my idea to do it after all. I just don't want to see the things around you fall apart because of it, you understand?"

Hermione sighed. "Of course. I understand very well where you're coming from and I appreciate it very much."

"You're accomplishing your mission," Ginny smiled, "and I'm glad to be on for the ride."

* * *

Blaise wiped away his tears of mirth and clutched his stomach as another wave of laughter overtook his body. He clutched on to the couch in the Slytherin common room and took a seat. Breathing heavily and leaning back, he finally managed to calm down.

"I really don't see why you're so amused," Draco said angrily.

"Because, my dear, dear mental friend," Blaise started, "you are dating Hermione Granger. We offered you 1,000 galleons to break her heart and you fall for her. Draco, these kinds of things can't be written. It's far too ridiculous."

"It is not! I can't fucking control what's happening. You can laugh all you want but this girl means something to me and I intend on being happy with her."

"Are you really that serious about her?" Blaise asked, his face somber.

"Yes, I am. She's turned out to be something exceedingly different from what I had originally expected. Hermione's amazing, Blaise," sighed Draco. "Amazing."

"Um, alright mate. I guess I accept your decision," Blaise said. "I still think that you've lost all hope and that you are gradually losing your mind though."

Draco grinned. "Ah, you're a bloody asshole."

"I know but you still stick around, don't you?"

"I have no other choice."

"Naw, you just adore having me around because you are a fucking loser. But enough about how much you love me," Blaise joked. "What are you going to do about everyone who still believes the bet is on?"

"I'll tell them I'm dating her as part of it and that she's already in love with me. I'll say I'm waiting for the perfect moment to break her heart."

"Sounds good enough to me. Be careful though, you don't want this backfiring. Hey, maybe if you're lucky you'll get paid the money. If the other guys want to pay, I'll pay up too because I have been far more than entertained by all of this."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, the money is the least of my worries right now. I wouldn't mind getting it but if I don't, life will go on. Besides, when have I ever needed money?"

"You can donate it to the Poor Beggars Fund," Blaise smirked. "Otherwise known as the Weasley household."

Draco laughed. "That was good, Blaise."

* * *

Hermione waited for Draco in the Astronomy Tower after finishing her Head Girl rounds. She stared out at the clear sky, peppered with silver stars, and hummed gently as a gentle breeze hit her face.

"Have I kept you waiting long?"

"No," she answered, turning and finding Draco. He went over to her, embraced her, and kissed the corner of her lips.

"I told Blaise about us," Draco said.

_Oh no, he's already spreading the news. _"Was he upset?"

"He respects my decision," he replied. "Don't worry; he doesn't have a big mouth. Have you told anyone?"

"Just Ginny but she's bound to tell Harry soon. That doesn't bother me though; it's just him."

"Weasley is not aware of the fact that we are dating?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Do you have strong feelings for him still?"

"No…only for you," said Hermione. She was disgusted with herself and her lies. "Have you ever lied to me?" she found herself asking.

"Me? No…," Draco responded. _I've withheld facts but that isn't the same thing. Besides, she doesn't ever have to find out about the bet. She'll just eternally think it all started with some lust._

Hermione buried her head into his chest in order to hide her glare. "I'd be crushed if I found out all of these wonderful things between us was a set-up."

"So would I."

She grinned. It was ironic, the conversation they were having. It was a set-up on both of their parts; the only difference was that she was successful and he was not.

"I'd never crush you, darling," she murmured. _I'd obliterate you._

Draco kissed her jaw line. He loved kissing her in that spot; she always slightly smiled when he did. He moved his lips to hers and nipped at her bottom lip. He sucked on it gently and then kissed her fully. Hermione entangled her fingers into his hair and tugged gently at the shorter ones on the back of his neck. She pulled extremely hard on a few strands making his next intake of air sharp.

"What's your damage?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Nothing," she smirked. "You know how I can get a little rough at times."

Draco returned the smirk. "Well, if you had that in mind you should have told me from the start."

He grabbed on to her bottom and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"We aren't going that far tonight darling," Hermione mumbled, biting his earlobe gently.

"And why is that?"

She shrugged. "You don't want this relationship to be purely sexual, do you?"

Draco groaned as she now left a hickey. "It's not my fault you're a tease…"

"A tease?" she gasped playfully. "Now that isn't very accurate, is it?"

Grinning, she put her hands under his shirt and traced his abs. She gave him a playful wink and got down. She lifted his shirt and left kisses all over his chest and stomach. They were slow and she let her bottom lip drag along after the kiss.

"You know you aren't going to go through with it, so why bother?" Draco asked, playing with her hair.

"Cause _maybe_ I am a tease."

He brought her back up to him and kissed her deeply. "But an amazing one, nonetheless."

"Isn't there something you want to say to me?" Hermione asked, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm happy you're my girlfriend."

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes for the billionth time as she made her way up to her dorm room. She couldn't _believe_ that Draco didn't say he loved her! All of this beating around the bush was going to lead to nothing and was going to elongate the process. She didn't desire anything more but to break up with him and just forget it all ever happened.

"Ginny, can you believe he didn't say it???" Hermione asked desperately, sitting on her bed.

The red head looked up at her, eyebrows raised. She put down the novel she was reading and sighed. "Well, you can't just expect him to be gushing about his love for you all over the place now can you?"

"No but…," Hermione pouted. "I want out already!"

"Oh come now, calm down. It's almost over."

"We've been saying that for ages! Now I'm dating him and the prick refuses to say he loves me!"

"Maybe if you have sex again."

Hermione gave her an 'are-you-serious' look. "I can't just be spreading my legs for him all the time. I have to make him want me!"

"Well, you have been spreading your legs," Ginny started. She narrowly dodged a slap from the brunette. "You have and you can't deny it! I'm not saying it's a bad thing because we all know I've told you to do it more than once but I'm just stating the obvious here! Just calm down and listen, okay? We all know about your **little** obsession with power and domination so don't you think you making him wait is your own little way of making sex better?"

"No, it's all part of my revenge scheme and besides I don't just want to give it up to him all the time." Ginny gave her a look. "Okay, okay, fine! I do hold off because I want steamy sex with Draco Malfoy. I hate him Gin, I really do but he's so amazing in bed. I really don't care a bit that I'm a slut with him because I don't think I've ever had such sexual fun in my life."

"It pains me to ask this," Ginny grimaced, "but if Malfoy is so good how is…how is Ron supposed to follow up?"

"Your brother is great in bed too and I love him a lot so the transition won't matter to me. This whole Malfoy thing is just for the time being and since I'm sacrificing so many things to get my plan through, I'm pretty glad there's one good thing I'm getting from it." Ginny shuddered. "What?"

"You talking about screwing my brother just reminded me that you said you would shag him dominatrix style."

Hermione laughed and then shrugged innocently. "I would."

* * *

**(A/N: So yes, apparently, it's going to be longer than I intended. Thanks for reading!)**


	16. Desperation

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 16! Anyway, please read, **_**enjoy**_**, & review! Btw, beware of super steaminess in this chapter, prolly **_**the**_** steamiest scene of the story…and quite long too, lol.)**

* * *

Draco was lounging on the Slytherin common room couch; he was staring aimlessly at the ceiling, letting his thoughts bubble over in his mind. He raised his left eyebrow as he saw Theodore Nott, along with others, approach him, arms crossed.

"Blaise tells me you've won the bet," he said, his accent thick.

"I have," said Draco.

"How do you plan to prove this, ey?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't have to. Blaise was there; let him tell you."

"Ay, I was here," Blaise said, emerging from the small crowd of boys and sitting on the arm rest of the couch. "You should have heard Granger, gushing about her love and their 'bright' future together."

"We believe Draco!" voiced Crabbe, with Goyle feverishly nodding his head beside him.

"Be quiet. Ain't no one stupid enough to listen to you two baboons," Theodore rolled his eyes. "So, you say she was gushin' about their love? When are you goin' to break her heart then, ey?"

"When she thinks that our relationship is at its peak of perfection. I only want to get her in bed a few more times and then I'll be the bearer of bad news," Draco grinned.

"Sounds good, ey boys?" Theodore smirked. "We'll wanna be there."

"No, no, no," Blaise shook his head. "I get to witness the goods and only me, got it?"

"Who's made you boss, ey?"

"Bloody hell, Nott! You are so _fucking_ annoying with that 'ey' business! What do you think, that it makes you some sort of awesome or something? Stop that shit!" Blaise said, irritated.

Theodore glared at him and put his face close, as if mocking him. "Whatever happened to freedom of speech, ey?"

Blaise's fists clenched. "Nott, get away from me."

"Or what, _**ey**_?"

Blaise was about to slam his fist into Theodore's nose but Draco then grabbed his fist. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah, when are we paying you?" Goyle asked.

"Right now," Blaise said, pushing Nott from his view. "Everyone cough up the galleons."

"Why should we even do that? He still hasn't damaged her!" Theodore retorted.

"Nott shut the fuck up. We _clearly_ stated that the bet was to make the damn wench fall at his feet, was it not? Stop being a cheap ass and pay up!" commanded Blaise threateningly.

Theodore glared at the brown haired boy but it faltered. With a sigh, all those who participated in the bet started handing their money over to Draco, even Blaise. A few minutes later, Draco's pocket was tinkling with 1,000 galleons.

Blaise grinned and whispered to him, "The girl **and** the money. How's that for a good ending?" Draco couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library with Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Harry and Ron were supposed to be studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts test but found themselves easily distracted. Harry was now proceeding to throw parchment bits at Ginny who grimaced when one went directly into her mouth.

"Nice catch," Ron grinned.

"You two **do** realize that you have a test tomorrow? You better not _dare_ and nudge me for answers," Hermione huffed.

"We won't, I swear," Harry said. "Besides, when did you study?"

"I studied during my two free periods today," she answered, a smug smile playing on her lips.

"Of course," Ron started, "you are, after all, the essence of a perfect student."

"Is that all?"

"And perfect everything else…"

Hermione smiled. "I thought so," she said playfully.

"Yes, just continue to flirt your asses off in front of me while I envision Hermione wearing red leather, whore boots, and clutching a whip," Ginny muttered, doodling on parchment.

"Ginevra!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing to her roots. Ginny was obviously referring to the brunette's talk of shagging Ron.

"Why are you imagining Hermione in such a sexy outfit?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Are you girls," Harry gulped, "_doing naughty things together_?"

"No!" Ginny and Hermione shivered.

"Whoa, I got scared there for a second," the older Weasley sighed.

"Speaking of naughty things," Hermione stood up and collected her things, "I have to go to the Head's Bathroom."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. She kissed his forehead and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hermione entered the Head's Bathroom and with satisfaction, saw that it was empty. She took off her school uniform and stayed only in her lace green knickers and matching bra. She giggled at the get-up and started to run the scented bath waters. Draco was due there any minute and she wanted things to be ready.

She heard a whistle and she turned around to find him locking the door. "Someone got dressed up for me today…or should I say _undressed_?"

"I just thought we were due for some valuable time together," Hermione said, loosening his tie.

"I agree…," whispered Draco, engulfing her lips in his.

She giggled. "Slow down there. _Little by little_…"

Hermione pulled his tie off and wrapped it around her neck, grinning. One by one, she slowly unbuttoned his crisp school shirt. Slipping her hands in the now opened shirt, she slid it off of his arms, leaning closer and closer into his chest as she did. She wrapped her fingers around the hem of his low pants and underwear. Her hands brushed past his pelvis lines gently before she unbuttoned his pants.

Draco put his finger under her chin and lifted her face towards his. He locked eyes with her and stared, long and hard, as if trying to decipher something. Hermione felt as if he was pulling out all of her secrets and to subdue the invasion of her emotions she kissed him passionately. Her fingers fumbled with his zipper and once she had it undone she let them hang around his waist, threatening to fall. He pulled his feet out of them in one swift move, his lips never leaving hers. The blonde wrapped his arms Hermione's curvy waist and pressed her body against his. She moaned into the kiss as she grinded her hips into his and felt his erection against her middle. Gasping for breath, they simultaneously broke the kiss, flushed.

"It turns me on to see you wearing green but I'll be honest, red is such a sexy color…," he breathed into her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"Your wish is my command, darling," Hermione smirked. She walked over to her wand and waved it in front of herself. Her bra and panties turned a vibrant scarlet.

"There was no need," Draco started, taking her wand and placing it by her clothes. He pulled his tie off of her neck smoothly and dropped it. "It'll be on the floor in a minute…but thanks for the pleasant image."

Hermione grabbed his hand and led him over to the water. "Let's get in."

"We aren't completely nude yet," he said, eyebrow raised.

"How hot will it be when we rip off our wet remaining clothes because of desperation?"

"Good point."

Once in the water, Hermione submerged herself completely, running her hands through her hair. Draco followed suit and then pushed her to the side of the pool. He placed kisses along her jaw line and then her neck. He bit into her flesh tenderly, emitting a small gasp from her. Hermione reached down his front and stroked his erection teasingly, pulling away when he sighed into her ear from satisfaction. Draco slid his thumbs under her bra strap and pulled them down gradually, swiping his tongue quickly over the exposed area.

Hermione reached back behind herself and unclasped her bra. Draco took it off, now a dark red because of the water. He kissed and licked all over her breasts but purposely avoided her nipples. His rough hands went up and cupped them, squeezing lightly. Finally, he bit into her nipples and sucked gently. She sighed and ran her hands through his dripping hair.

"I think you'll enjoy this," he muttered.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and placed her on the ledge of the pool-like bathtub. He kissed her inner thighs a few times and swiped his tongue over her knickers. He tucked his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and started sliding them down her legs. They stuck to her because of the water and she had to wiggle out of them. He threw them behind her and they hit the floor with a slight splatter. Hermione blushed as he spread her legs a little wider, placing them on his shoulders. He brushed her middle with his fingers and grinned wide.

"What?" she moaned, as he continued to tease her. She felt him slip a finger inside of her, making her arch her back.

"I can't tell if all of this is from you or if it's simply the water."

Hermione giggled. "If you _must_ know, yes it is me, but get on with it already. You're killing me."

She felt Draco pull his finger out of her and felt something warm takes it place. Looking down, she gasped in pleasure as she saw a blonde head between her legs. One of her hands gripped his hair and the other helped her stay steady in sitting position. His tongue stimulated her and then plunged deep in. She arched her back again, driving her hips into his face. One of his hands emerged from the water and grasped her breast. He tweaked her nipple and continued to drive his tongue in and out of her. His other free hand teased her while his tongue moved like a snake inside of her.

"I didn't know," she gasped, "that Slytherin boys had so many hidden talents." She felt him chuckle against her, only sending vibrations through her body and making her moan loudly.

Hermione continued to gasp and groan at his every action. Soon enough, she was clutching his hair tightly and grinding herself into him, her body shaking with an approaching orgasm. With one last small scream, she came violently, trembling. Draco emerged from between her legs, smirking. He helped Hermione get back into the water but he had to support her for a few minutes because her knees kept buckling under her.

"I take it that you enjoyed that then?" he murmured into her ear.

The brunette weakly stood on her own and grinned at his raging hard on. She quickly stripped him of his underwear and threw the soaking material aside. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him roughly and placed her hands between his legs. He pushed her up against the bath side and deepened the kiss further.

"Has desperation hit you yet darling?" she asked.

"I don't think desperation is the exact word for it," Draco replied, smashing his lips onto hers again. "Longing, desire, aching, craving, a carnal yearning to have you as mine again and always…"

Draco grabbed her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned as she felt him rub up against her. He clutched her bottom and with one swift move, plunged inside of her. When he did, Hermione let out a scream, and grabbed onto his shoulders, digging her nails into him. He pumped in and out of her in a smooth rhythm, her back hitting the sides of the bathtub.

"Malfoy!" she moaned, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Hearing her speak his last name only succeeded in arousing him more and he increased his pace and pressure on her. He bent his head and nibbled on her nipples; he felt her grind her hips into him, losing control. Draco entangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. He held on to her and sat down in the water, not moving himself out of her. Hermione straddled him and snaked her arms around him. Grabbing hold of her hips, he helped her lift herself on and off of him. He groaned into her ear and she frantically rode him, once again losing all restraint. She whimpered as if it was not fast or hard enough for her.

"Shit Hermione!" he moaned, holding on so tightly to her waist, he bruised her.

She continued slamming herself onto him, grasping at her own breasts. "Please, I just want to…"

Draco kissed her and she bit into his bottom lip, hard. "Then you will…"

He put his hand between her legs and rubbed her to continue stimulating her. She moaned, putting her hands in her hair and tugging lightly. The water splashed between them with their movements. Hermione yelled out his name one last time before her body exploded with one last body rocking orgasm. Draco raised his hips towards her and followed her fiery orgasm. Her wet body collapsed against his and they both breathed heavily.

"Never…have we…it was so beyond great," Hermione rambled, kissing his shoulder. Draco nodded and kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes, she unsteadily got up and out of the tub. Her body ached and she flinched as she touched her back; it was bruised from being hit against the side of the bathtub. She saw Draco's red fingers marked on her hips.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not following her.

"To shower quickly. Dinner is in 20 minutes and all of this has worked up my appetite," she smiled. "Aren't you going to shower, too?"

Draco shook his head. "You first. I'm just going to stay in here a few more minutes." Hermione nodded and walked into the shower.

She took a tepid shower and washed her hair. A bit later, she walked out, dried herself, and got dressed. "Still not getting out?"

He sighed. "Yes, I will." Draco got up and walked into the same shower. Before he got in, she kissed him sweetly.

"Well, I'll dry your clothes and then I'll be off to eat, okay?"

"Yeah baby…"

Hermione perked up her ears and listened intently for an 'I love you' but it never came. Rolling her eyes, she picked up Draco's wet clothes and pointed her wand at them. Muttering a quick spell, the clothes became instantly warm and dry. She folded each one and when she came upon his robe, she heard a chinking noise in his pocket. She raised her eyebrow at this and stuck her hand in his pocket, curiosity dominating her better judgment. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out a galleon and glared at it. Quietly, she took them all out and counted. _1,000 of them! This is the bet money! That slimy git, he's told all his buddies that I've fallen for him. Oh Malfoy, you are making breaking your heart so much easier and fun!_ Shoving the money back into his robe pockets, she stormed out of the Head's Bathroom. _I can't wait until you're in pain._


	17. Is It All Over?

**(A/N: Chapter 17 is finally here. Sorry for the wait, I was working on my other new fic, which I have ended up deleting anyway. Anywho, read, **_**enjoy**_**, & review!)**

* * *

"Can you believe it?!" Hermione bellowed, pacing her dorm.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed. Harry was beside her, flipping through one of the red head's books. "What did you expect from him? A benevolent and noble act where he would deny the money and confess his undying love for you to the Slytherins? Have you taken a blow to the head?" she asked.

The brunette growled angrily. "He thinks he can benefit from this numerous ways, the prick. First off, he thinks he's won the girl over with his charms. Second, he's gotten the money. Third, and best of all, he's fooled all those idiot Slytherins! I just cannot wait until I see him shatter."

"Just don't kill yourself, alright? You're about to cause your own stroke here," Harry commented, finally shutting the novel and putting it away.

"No, I'm causing _his_ stroke, thank you very much."

"Don't you think this is going just a tad bit too far?" he asked. "Look at you Hermione. You've gone off the deep end. You aren't yourself anymore and frankly, I miss the old you."

Hermione's face softened and she let out a deep sigh. "I have changed, haven't I? Partying, having sex…doing things I really shouldn't be. I just…how can I stop now, Harry? **I can't**. I need to finish what I've started and if I don't…I don't know what I'll think of myself."

"Swear to us that after all of this we'll get the same Hermione back," Ginny said, putting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"The old me never left. She's just…taking a break."

"Hey, atleast you haven't had sex with Malfoy more than once, right? It was ages ago. In the Astronomy Tower," Harry winced.

Hermione's eyes shifted nervously. "Um…"

"Right???"

"Maybe it was two more times…under the Quidditch bleachers a while back…and a good bit before dinner today?"

"Before dinner?!" Harry exclaimed. "Okay, this is a bit too much. What else have you been concealing from me???"

"I…Malfoy and I…we are sort of…"

"Sort of what???"

"Dating?"

"DATING?!" he said, standing heatedly.

"Harry, calm down!" Ginny said, pulling him down.

"You knew about all of this Ginny?" he asked. "How could you live knowing all of this? Ron is your _brother_!"

"Leave her out of this!" Hermione said. "It isn't her fault, okay? I confided in her because I knew she wouldn't over react about it. I don't want Ron to know. He shouldn't have to endure any more pain than what I've already inflicted. The sex with Malfoy is purely physical. I have never poured any emotion into it besides anger. The dating is just because I want him to say he loves me."

"I am in disbelief. How could you do this to Ron?"

"I have to commit, Harry! You know I don't half-ass anything."

Harry's eyebrows rose high into the air. "Oh, so you're excuse is that you want to 'do a good job' on this?"

"Harry James Potter, I am not making **any** excuses!" Hermione yelled. "I want to hurt Malfoy, we all know that! I fuck Malfoy because he's good at it, dammit! I'm human too, you know?! I'm made of flesh and blood; I'm not a perfect immortal who surrounds her life with books!"

Ginny sighed and was about to try and soothe the situation when she heard the door open. "Oh bugger." Ron walked in, face fallen. His shoulders sagged gloomily and he didn't look up from the floor.

"I never asked you to surround yourself with books," the older red head muttered. "I never wanted you to be anything but human. I love and accept you, flaws and all. I let you go on with this insane plan, thinking you would keep me informed. But instead, I've been left in the dark and I have stupidly believed everything you've told me." Ron laughed bitterly. "How stupid am I? You've been off having a grand old time with your new boyfriend and I…I mourn the fact that you aren't mine anymore occasionally but then I tell myself that you'll be back in my arms. I'm not sure if I want that anymore."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Please Ronald…I swear, it's almost over."

"You've been feeding me that line for ages now!"

"I swear it's true this time! Just give me time!"

"More than I've already supplied you?! Instead of saying this is almost over, why don't you end it now and just return to life with me?" he challenged.

Hermione's eyes faltered. "I can't. I need to finish this."

"Merlin, I can't even look at you. Malfoy has ravished your body! I can't even touch you the same way! Wasn't I in your mind atleast once?!"

"Yes, you were, but I can't bloody help what my body wants!"

"Oh, I see," Ron said, angrily. "You _want_ him then! He can fucking keep you! You might as well just fall for him already! Malfoy and the Gryffindor Whore, perfect couple!"

She slapped him roughly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you ever disrespect me again."

"I don't need to. You disrespect yourself."

"You insufferable—," Hermione started. "You couldn't possibly understand what it's like to feel like crap under Malfoy! He has made me feel like the scum on everyone's shoe! He needs to feel the way he's made me feel! He needs to hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione!" Ron bellowed, getting close to her tear stricken face. "I'm sorry your life is so **FUCKING** difficult! Have you forgotten what Ginny and I are?! We're the poor, beggar Weasleys with not a Knut to spare! We're the pure blooded wizarding family who has betrayed all others! You have been the scum on Malfoy's shoe since you were eleven, sweetheart, but my family and I have been looked down upon _since the beginning of time_!!!"

She stared at him mouth agape. "I…I'm sorry."

"You're weak, you know that? You take pride and joy in making people feel like shit! Have you so quickly forgotten what it is like to feel that way?! Why don't you empower yourself by being the bigger person and growing the hell up?!"

Harry now stood to his feet and grabbed Ron. He pulled him out of the dorm with force because the red head showed no signs of leaving. He was livid and Harry was scared that with that much anger, he would have done something regrettable. Harry shot once last stern look at Hermione and closed the door after him.

She stared at Ginny, tears falling freely. She tried to speak but no words came out. Instead a choking sound was emitted from her throat and Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing.

"I-It's over, Ginny! It's r-really o-over!" Hermione gasped out. "He h-hates me!"

Ginny knelt beside her and cradled her in her arms. "It'll be okay. Ron's just very angry right now…"

"I've really gone and screwed up. I lost him! I can't…he's the air I breathe. I have to end all the lies with Malfoy right now!"

"Listen to me Hermione! You aren't a quitter! I know shit looks like it has hit the fan but I know that you have to finish what you started. You need to do it because if you don't it'll plague you forever. Gosh, do it for me _and_ for you, okay? You aren't weak; you're strong. Ron will get over it."

"I love him, Ginny. If I lose your brother, I'll die…"

"You won't! Things will be okay."

Hermione nodded and continued to cry into Ginny's shoulder.

* * *

During her Head's rounds, Hermione was very distant. She wasn't checking classrooms like she was supposed to. Au contraire, she walked through everything quickly. She wanted to get to bed as soon as possible and not run into Draco that night but of course, things never really went her way.

"Hey you…," she heard a voice say. Sighing, she turned to see Draco, grinning at her. "Our time together earlier was utterly fantastic. It has left me in such a good mood."

Hermione pushed him away when he leaned in for a kiss. "That doesn't make the two of us. Look, I'm going to go. Can you finish up my rounds?"

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, _**darling**_. I just don't feel well."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She rolled her eyes and hugged him back. She felt his pocket hit against her and she had to hold back a sneer; the money was still in there.

"Let go of me," she muttered, pulling away. "I don't want to see your face right now."

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised.

"I fought with Ron, alright?"

"Who gives a rat's ass? It's just the Weas—," Draco didn't get to finish because Hermione slapped him.

"You are the second person I have to hit today. Don't you dare say that about him _ever again_. I love him!"

"You what?"

"As a brother," she quickly added. "I love him as a brother."

"You know what Hermione? Just forget it. I'll never fully be enough for you. You still love that idiot boy and I just can't see why. We're amazing together."

"Listen to me, you are not leaving me! I don't want Ron, I want you!"

"Don't tell me what to do Hermione. You have these bullshit mood swings. One minute you can't keep your hands off of me and the next you're hitting me!"

"Don't exaggerate."

"Please, just a few hours ago everything was great and now you're being a total bitch!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!"

Draco sighed. "Look, you obviously have been having a shit night. Go to bed. I'll finish your rounds. Don't talk to me until you've calmed the hell down."

"I'm sorry. Let's just talk—"

"Go. To. Bed."

"Ugh, fine!"

Hermione stormed off angrily, deeply worried. _Is it all over? God, I need to keep my emotions under check! My life is just...disintegrating._


	18. Losing the Bet

**A/N: Chapter 18 is here, loves. Woo, this story is coming close to an end. Can't believe it. But worry not! I have many ideas under my belt and the occasional one-shot. Please, read, **_**enjoy**_**, & review!**

* * *

Hermione was stressed after her fight with Ron and Draco. The day after, she couldn't look neither of them in the eye, especially Ron. She knew she had done great harm to him but she was on a rampage that couldn't be stopped. She would stop at nothing to hurt Draco, no matter who she hurt in the process. At first she was sure Ron would take her back but now she worried that when it was all over, she would be left all alone. Hermione loved Ron; there was no doubt about that. Just how much pain would he endure for her?

The brunette decided that first of all she had to try and make up with Ron. She couldn't have him mad at her for long. She knew she had to try and reassure her love to him. She wanted him to know that her heart was his, no matter what.

"Ron?" Hermione said warily.

The red head was sitting on a squashy armchair in a corner of the Gryffindor common. He was reading a book called 'Chudley Cannons: A History'. Hermione had to stifle a laugh when it reminded her of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"Hmm?" he answered, not looking up.

"Can we talk, baby?"

"Sure."

There was no sweetheart. Her heart ached.

"I'm sorry about what's been happening between us. I really didn't want this to occur."

Ron closed the book and rubbed his temples. "Well, you didn't really try and prevent it, now did you?"

She sighed. "Look, let's be frank here. Yes, I've slept with Malfoy a few times and yes I do get pleasure from it. It's **purely** physical. While he may put emotion into it, I have not. I love you Ron and my heart belongs to _you_. Believe me when I say that all I want to do is hurt him."

"Hermione, you can't expect me to just accept that. This has lasted way too long already. I could handle you sleeping with him once but all those other times?" He sighed. "You've given yourself to him. Gosh…I didn't know hatefulness could change a person so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at yourself. Where's the girl I fell in love with?"

"Please Ron," she said, holding his hand. Her eyes filled with tears. "She's right here, in tact. I'm just a little screwed up. Say you'll take me back when it's all over?"

"I can't promise you that," Ron muttered, pulling his hand away from her. "I'm hurt, alright? My feelings, my pride…_everything_."

"Look Ron, I swear it's all going to be over soon. If I have to reveal the truth earlier than intended, so be it. The drama will end and me and you…we can go back to being perfectly in love."

"Just…do what you have to do and don't talk to me until you have."

Hermione teared gently and leaned in to kiss him but Ron turned away sharply. She pursed her lips and rushed out of the common room. She felt weak with melancholy. _How long am I going to continue all of this? I can't lose him! This thing with Malfoy…it has to die by the end of the week. I just have to do this and get my damn life back._

* * *

Hermione wasn't able to talk to Draco until the next day. She had arranged to meet him on the grounds, near the Dark Forest. The entire day she felt distant; knowing Ron was unresponsive to her left her feeling empty. Ginny and Harry tried desperately to console her, promising they would speak to him, but she was not convinced. Hermione was pretty sure that he would not take her back, whether she left Draco immediately or not. _I guess Harry was right. Revenge isn't so sweet after all. _She sighed. _Or maybe it can be._

She ate her lunch quickly and without saying a word, left the Gryffindor table. Ron stared after her and when she disappeared outside, he lost his appetite and pushed his plate away.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I've been feeling depressed lately."

"You have to relax," Ginny suggested. "It's just a matter of time before we can all breathe again and life is back to normal."

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want her back now."

"You have to let her finish," said Harry. "All three of us do, whether we agree with her methods or not."

"_No_. **I want her back now**."

"Goddammit, Ron! Then go fucking get her," Ginny said.

The older red head stared at both Harry and her and then stood up and left the Great Hall. He was going to get Hermione no matter what.

* * *

Hermione approached the edge of the Dark Forest and saw a white blonde head contrast sharply against the mahogany bark of a tree. Draco was leaning against a large tree waiting for her, arms crossed.

"So, what did you want to meet for?" Draco asked.

"I've come to say sorry for being all moody," Hermione replied.

"Ah, the PMS has stopped then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't push it. I had a serious fight with Ron that night, okay? I was angry and sad and frankly, you were a good target at the time."

"Well, next time think again. I may have feelings for you but that doesn't mean I'm going to take your shit."

"Oh go to hell, I won't take any of yours either."

"There you go with the fucking attitude problem again."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Ugh, you are unbearable. What do you think? You can just say things and I won't retaliate?"

"It's not that but it's like your holding some sort of grudge against me. What is your damage, Hermione?"

"Oh, if only you _**knew **_darling!"

"Why don't you inform me???"

"Sod off."

Hermione turned to leave but felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. Draco pulled her to him and brought her close. He kissed the corner of her lips.

"Look, babe…whenever you're having an issue," he started, putting his arms around her waist, "you can come talk to me about it, even if it is about your little posse of friends. I want us to have a good relationship. I want us to be serious…"

Draco nuzzled her neck and Hermione sighed, hugging him back. "Yeah well…don't be a prat."

"Get off of her!"

Hermione turned sharply to see an angry Weasley approaching them. "Oh, bugger. Ron, you calm down right now."

"Hermione, I can't let you continue this anymore! Back off Malfoy!"

"And if I don't Weasel? What is it you intend on doing?"

"Draco, you stop it right now. Don't you dare provoke him."

"Move," Ron said sternly to her.

"Ronald Weasley, go back inside!"

"What is it you want?" Draco taunted. "You miss her at night when you have no one to hold is it? Does it torment you that she's in my arms?"

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" Ron yelled, punching Draco, even though Hermione was still in front of him.

"Ronald!"

Draco only laughed. He wiped a bit of blood off of his broken lip. "Is that all you can muster up Weasley?"

"No," Ron sneered. He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight to Draco's forehead. "I can muster up a few unforgivable curses right about now."

"You don't scare me."

Hermione was trembling with fear. "Put your wand down **now**!"

"I will fight until the death for the woman I love," Ron muttered, eyes narrowed.

"That makes two of us."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Ron, go inside. Draco and I have to talk. It's all over now."

Ron grinned and put his hand down. He shoved his wand into his pocket and went over to Hermione. Grabbing her face, he kissed her roughly and went back toward the castle.

"What the fuck?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Say it," Hermione said.

"You just let that asshole kiss you!"

"Say it!"

"Say what, you lunatic!"

"You confessed something when he said that he would fight till the death for me."

Draco sighed. "I intended on telling you during a more romantic scenario but nothing really goes the way I want it to. As much as I want to go after Weasley for kissing you and as much as I want to hex your hair off for letting him, I'll be blunt with you. I've never felt like this for a girl. I always cheat and I don't even care if they cheat…but you? You're different. Hermione Granger, I am deeply and madly in love with you."

Hermione's face lit up with a brilliant smile. She giggled girlishly and twirled on the spot. It appeared as if she was going to leap into his arms and beg him to marry her.

"Oh Draco," she said, gleefully. "You've lose the bet with your friends quite badly! I think you should return their money, don't you?" She giggled again.

Draco's face fell and his heart thumped in his chest. "What?"


	19. Smile

**A/N: Last chapter, loveys! Thank you for all of your support! I don't know where I would be without you guys. You've pushed me through two entire fics lol, this one being the more successful. Once again, thank you. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, especially my two friends 3. I hope my reverse psychology worked and you guys hate Hermione even though she is doing to Draco exactly what he intended to do, lol. Alright, alright, enough rambling! Read, **_**ENJOY**_**, & review!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Oh Draco," she said, gleefully. "You've lose the bet with your friends quite badly! I think you should return their money, don't you?" She giggled again._

_Draco's face fell and his heart thumped in his chest. "What?"_

* * *

"You heard me," Hermione smiled. "You lost your nasty little bet. Those 1,000 Galleons aren't rightfully yours."

"Okay, okay, could you fucking explain what you're going on about?" Draco asked. He could barely breathe and he could hear his own heartbeat.

The brunette's eyes narrowed and she approached him, head tilting to the right. "Does an afternoon in the library with your little buddies ring a bell? Perhaps breaking the Gryffindor Mudblood's heart for, what you would consider, some loose change might. Oh, the possibilities! You could break my heart **and **take advantage of the fact that I've been looking 'quite luscious lately', right?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, come on Draco! Did you think I was oblivious to this little prank of yours? Did you really believe I fell to your feet like a helpless puppy?"

"Look, it started off that way but I really do love you," he said, eyes pleading. "Hermione, I've never loved anyone."

"That's a shame, isn't it? Besides, you fell in love with a fiction of your imagination because the way I acted with you is no where near the real me. I created a character for you. Someone up to the task of handling you."

"That is part of you! It came from inside of you! Admit it; we're perfect for each other!"

Hermione laughed. "You are perfect for no one."

"How could you do this…?"

"Oh, don't make yourself the victim! I am doing exactly what you intended to do to me! Crush my heart! Only difference is I don't get paid!"

"So why didn't you just fucking tell me you knew from the start and call off all this crap?! Why go through all of this shit?!"

"Because I wanted to hurt you! I wanted to fuck you up and see you grovel at my feet! I wanted to see you in pain the same way you enjoyed seeing me in such a state!"

"Don't fucking lie; you have to feel something! You slept with me, Hermione! You risked your friendships and broke up with your boyfriend!"

"I was willing to do whatever it took! Sure, screwing you was absolutely great. It's all your good for but no emotion went into those hours with you! Just pleasure and many times anger. That's it!"

Draco shook his head, unable to register what was going on. "You love me. You fucking love me!"

"I don't and you'll have to come to terms with that," Hermione said, bitterly.

"Don't you feel any remorse in doing this to me…?"

"I did feel a little many times but it was quickly replaced with boiling anger when I thought of all the crap you've put me through."

"I'm sorry I ridiculed you. I didn't know you then! I swear I'll change! Let's just put my bet behind us and start over…"

"Look at you, begging to be with me. Isn't it funny how the roles are so quickly reversed in life?"

Draco turned his back to her and faced the Dark Forest. His stomach was twisting into knots and he desperately wanted to wake up and realize it was all a dream. He wanted to wake up and be laying next to Hermione Granger, the girl who loved him and wanted a future in his arms. Not this girl who was standing behind him; **not her**.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hermione asked. Her voice was mocking.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that? You're a vile, worthless person!"

"Yeah?! Well, wouldn't this prank be fucking hilarious if I was the victim of it all?!"

"NO, BECAUSE I STILL WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" he screamed, turning around.

"Tough luck!"

Draco grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her. "That's it?! That's all you have to say about leaving me like this?!"

"Yes, it is."

"You can't do this to me! I'm going to murder you!"

"You wouldn't kill the woman you love," she smirked. "You'd give your life for me."

Draco stared at her, the muscles in his faces tensing. His eyes lost all of their fire and went very blank and empty. He was frowning deeply and his shoulders started to sag. It was as if the weight of the world was on them. He wanted to lock eyes with her but found himself blinking rapidly. His breath was coming out in short ragged gasps. Draco felt his eyelashes get wet and before he knew it, a tear rolled down his cheek.

She was right. He loved her more than anything and she was the first person he had ever loved. He'd give everything he had to be with her one last day. Her eyes radiated hate and he felt his heart being repeatedly speared. He knew this was all karma for everything he had ever done.

"Do you like doing this to me?" Draco asked.

"At worst, I feel bad for a while. Then I just smile," Hermione grinned at his tears. "I go ahead and just smile."

His arms dropped from her shoulders and he sighed deeply. "I think the message is delivered. Just go, okay? I don't ever want to see your face once we leave this wretched castle. I hate this place."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Draco but we have to do what we must, don't you agree?" She extended her hand as a farewell and Draco looked at gloomily.

"Can't it be a kiss goodbye instead?"

Hermione looked at him and sighed. It was a pitiful sight; he was a messed up heap of nothing standing in front of her at the moment. She nodded and got closer to him.

Draco snaked his arms around her waist very gently and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes drifted to her pouty pink lips and he sighed sadly. They were his for a while; all of her was. He descended his lips onto hers tenderly and kissed her. He gently lifted his hands into her hair and held her curls delicately. He loved her hair so much. It had so much texture but when touched, one realized it was an illusion; they were so soft. His lips were pleading this all to be a lie as he continued to kiss her, his tongue swiping over her lips lovingly. Draco wanted her one last time, to ravish and enjoy her body. He wanted to do things they didn't get to, touch her in ways she'd never forget. He wanted to kiss every single curve on her body and explore parts of it he didn't get the chance to. His eyes desired to search for every single beauty mark on her creamy skin that his carelessness had ever dared to surpass. He wanted to memorize them and burn them into his memory; etch them into his mind like a tattoo. Marvel in all of her beauty before it was all gone. He yearned for his memories of what she looked like to never fade into a blurry image of nothingness. He nibbled her bottom lip and then went back to kissing her. He didn't want to stop; it was his last moment of happiness for many years to come and he knew it. Slowly, and reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from hers. He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, ears, jaw line, neck, and shoulders. As he placed his last kiss on her neck, he spotted a small beauty mark. _I'll remember it forever._

He adored and venerated her.

Draco held her hand as Hermione started to walk away slowly. He held onto her fingers until his arms couldn't stretch out any longer. Feverishly, he rubbed his wet eyes. They were threatening to tear again and he refused to show anymore weakness.

As she walked further and further away from him, she heard a bitter laugh. Turning, she saw Draco leaning against the tree, laughing slightly. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"It's just you really should have been in Slytherin! You're a total bitch; Pansy would adore you."

"If it comforts you any Draco, the Sorting Hat did wonder if I should have been in Slytherin. He said I had the wits and attitude to survive there but then decided I was better off in Gryffindor," she shrugged. "Oh well. Thing happen for a reason."

She continued walking and didn't turn around ever again.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione called out. He was on his way to Divination with Harry. He turned around and his eyes widened when she jumped on him.

Ron stumbled backwards and fell, her on top if him. "What in bloody hell!"

"It's all over!" she squealed. Hermione kissed him over and over again, all over his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Really? Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not! The truth is out and I will never do this again!"

"Wow, I'm so happy…"

"Will you be my boyfriend, my husband, the bearer of my children? Well, you can't have babies but fine, the maker of my babies?"

Ron laughed and held Hermione's waist. Her brown eyes were twinkling with happiness. "Yeah, I think I will."

Hermione kissed him deeply and sighed with a satisfaction unbeknownst to her.

Revenge _**was **_sweet.

* * *

_**At first, when I see you cry  
**__**Yeah, it makes me smile  
**__**Yeah, it makes me smile  
**__**At worst, I feel bad for a while  
**__**But then I just smile  
**__**I go ahead and smile**_

"_Smile" Lily Allen_

_**I've been a bad, bad girl  
**__**I've been careless with a delicate man  
**__**And it's a sad, sad world  
**__**When a girl will break a boy just because she can**_

"_Criminal" Fiona Apple_

THE END


	20. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone. I knew this was going to happen hence why I was dreading ending this story very much. People hate my choice of an ending and it upsets me when I made it blatantly clear that there were NOT going to get together. I'm really grateful that you guys read my story and enjoyed the rest of it but c'mon, I'm very upset that you guys didn't catch on early enough. It means one of two things: you either didn't read my author notes and stuff, or you just totally ignored what I said. Now, people want an explanation as to why they didn't end up together and I'll gladly do it. First, I'll start off with my obvious summary and author's note then I'll go into just my logic as to why it wouldn't have made any sense for Draco and Hermione to get together. Sigh. I wish it didn't have to go through this. I don't want people hating it but I refuse to put them together or make a sequel, even though I'm tempted. It defeats the purpose.

1. **My summary**: "Do you like doing this to me?" Draco asked. "At worst, I feel bad for a while. Then I just smile," Hermione grinned at his tears. "I go ahead and just smile." She enjoyed making him hurt. Not your typical fairytale ending, atleast not for one of them.

Not your typical fairytale ending, atleast not for one of them. Enough said.

2. **Chapter 5 Author's Note**: Hey everyone. Before you read the chapter I need to discuss a little something, lol. I think people are getting the wrong idea and may be angry at my idea of an ending. As my summary says this story will not have the typical fairy tale ending and also if you read it closely it says _love blossoms in only one of their hearts_. This simply means what it says: only one person out of Hermione and Draco will fall in love. The question is who? Now I understand that many people may despise this and maybe some will stop reading it but that is the ending I wanted. It is my story after all and I mean I was pretty clear. The song "Smile" suggests towards my ending too. So, anyway, I'm not angry or anything because I have no reason to be. I just don't want people flaming me because of my ending later on when it was so apparent. Enjoy and review!

Once again, enough said.

3. **Explanation**: If you were Hermione, would you want to be with somebody that intended on breaking your heart like that? Throughout the entire story, I keep it perfectly clear that Hermione feels nothing but hate and anger (sometimes remorse) towards Draco. Had I made her fall in love with him at the last minute like in the last chapter, it would have made no absolute sense. It would have been underdeveloped feelings that appeared out of the mist. She can't just suddenly love him and then everything be okay. What about her love for Ron? It couldn't just disappear because that would have also been way too random. Along with that, then I would have had to explain as to why she didn't love him anymore and why she loved Draco (someone she hated throughout the entire fic). Now, I understand that people don't like the Ron/Hermione pairing; it was even weird for me because I write Hermione/Draco. If I had put them together, it would have gone against everything I built up in my entire story. It cannot be said that Ron had nothing in common with Hermione because in reality, we know nothing about their relationship. I never developed their relationship so basically, it's really not known how they interact. I wanted to write this because I wanted a different approach and I wanted to do something different for a change, where the ending isn't all peachy and perfect.

I thought my reasoning made sense but I guess not. I'm sorry to those who would like maybe a new chapter or a sequel but it really isn't going to happen. I'll be writing a lot more one-shots and a new story is coming soon where Hermione and Draco do get together, lol. I think it's going to be romance/comedy which is what I am best at. Thanks for reading and semi-enjoying, lol. Bye everyone!


End file.
